Nymphadora's Wolf
by Queriusole
Summary: Dialogs between Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks based on events in Book 6. Lupin and Tonks' encounters with Death Eaters, vorpal bunnies, ancient spirits, and rampaging goats. New edits, minor
1. Howl

Summary: Remus and Tonks discuss what happened to Emmeline Vance

**Author Note:** A series of dialogues between Lupin and Tonks during Book 6. Don't expect much beyond the conversations, but the format should give you, the reader, a chance to fill in the images for yourself.

**Disclaimer:** Tonks, Lupin, and the rest of the cast in the Harry Potter world belong to JK Rowling. I'm just having fun playing with her characters.

**NYMPHADORA'S WOLF**  
_**Howl**_

_The Burrow  
July 1_

They stood together at the edge of the garden at the Burrow, unaware of the prying eyes of teenagers directed their way. Later the teens would think they had discussed Sirius, but at the time, the two players were much too absorbed in their current conflict.

"I was surprised by your summons, Remus. I thought you intended to distance yourself from me permanently. You made that clear enough when you disapparated from the Hogwarts grounds at the Forbidden Forest. You had it all planned back then, didn't you? You got Dumbledore to leave a hole so you could vanish once you dumped me."

"Nymphadora, I just thought a quick exit would make for a cleaner break."

"Oh, thanks. Here you go love, heart's neatly split atwain. Would you care to have it quartered next?"

"Tonks, don't. I told you, I'm too old, too poor, and too dangerous for you. Nothing has changed that."

"The only thing that needs to be changed is your self-perception, Remus."

"I'm not here to discuss--us. I want to know what happened yesterday near number ten Downing Street."

"What were you doing there? I thought you were assigned to live among the werewolves, or was that just a ruse to get away from me?"

"I was chasing down one of my new charges, as a matter of fact. I've met four boys who were bitten by Fenrir Greyback and have subsequently been abandoned by their families. While in the process of rounding them up before the next full moon, I was on the roof of the building across the street when I saw the little scene play out."

"What you saw was Emmeline Vance being struck down by Death Eaters."

"There's more to it than that, Tonks. She deliberately set out to draw attention to herself with her campaign to embarrass Voldemort through her paintings. She was well aware of his vanity."

"I thought it was rather clever." _chuckle_ "My favorite was the painting of the bald, snake headed man labeled : Baldy-morte, He-Who-Shall-not-be-Maned."

"I would wager that you helped her with that line, but you're trying to change the subject."

"The subject is closed. Emmeline Vance was killed by Death Eaters, end of story."

"No, the story is more complex than that, Tonks. It was rather convenient that she sent invitations about her new gallery opening to various Order members and others in the wizarding world. It wouldn't take much effort for the Death Eaters to discover this information or for someone to predict that they would be watching her movements to that address for a chance to strike her down."

"You think Emmeline had a death wish, Remus?"

"No, I think she had other plans and a certain accomplice to help her succeed."

"You're sounding like quite the detective, Professor. Best leave that to the Aurors."

"I've always been drawn to solving puzzles, Tonks. I thought I saw Emmeline Vance die when the Death Eaters struck at her. And I watched as you appeared immediately to identify the corpse, but knowing how much closer you'd gotten to her, I would have expected you to be just a little more upset, especially at the thought that her child died as well. But if the corpse was just a golem, then Emmeline Vance is still alive somewhere."

"Emmeline Vance was killed by Death Eaters."

"Or Emmeline Vance disapparated in the commotion and replaced her body with a clever imitation, but one that wasn't pregnant. You and I knew about the baby, but the rest of the Order wasn't informed about her pregnancy. In fact, I think Emmeline was never really there. It was you all along, wasn't it? You used your abilities to morph into Emmeline Vance."

"I wish! Remus, you can be so blind. Look at me. Take a good look at me!"

"You think I don't know that you've been crying? I don't need to see--"

"Damn it! Look at me. What do you see? The sad face? The red eyes? The mousy hair? Do you think I want to look this way--or that I want you to see me like this? Don't you think I'd change if I could?"

"What are you saying, Nymphadora?"

"I'm saying that for such an intelligent man, you can be completely blind to what's in front of you."

"No, our relationship was too brief to have affected you that deeply."

"Oooh! You are the most stubborn, pig-headed, obtuse man in creation. Is this a defense mechanism for you? You keep telling yourself you really don't matter to me, that I'll get over you because you need to believe that the way you abandoned me didn't cut me deeply."

"I--Nymphadora, you can't possibly understand how much I--No! I did not come here to compare scars. Why did Emmeline go to such lengths to convince everyone that she's dead?"

"Emmeline Vance is dead. Now, good-bye, Remus. Perhaps it's best that we don't see each other until you've opened your eyes."

- - - - -

"Where did Tonks go, Remus? I thought she was staying for tea?"

"She had other business, Molly."

"She seemed rather upset, the poor dear. I thought seeing you would help her. Is she still fretting over Sirius?"

"Something like that, yes. Look, Molly, I need to go."

"But you'll come visit when Harry's here? Promise?"

"I will Molly. Good-bye."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_July 13  
London_

Tonks had just turned to exit the dark alley where she had previously been chasing off Dementors when a more corporeal being emerged and grabbed her arm roughly.

"Remus! You scared me. Why are you mucking about in this dark alley?"

"I know the little secret you've been hiding, Tonks. I saw her, I saw the baby, I saw--him."

"Remus, I think your time among the lycanthropes is affecting you. Now, you're beginning to scare me, so let me go."

"How could you keep him from me, Nymphadora? He looks just like Sirius! His son--and Sirius never knew. You never told him! You never told me! Do you realize how betrayed I feel?"

"Let me go! Remus, you're hurting me!"

_sigh_ "I'm sorry. I--life among the savages tends to contaminate."

"I take it you saw us at the harbor yesterday."

"My youngest charge likes to sleep in odd places, like on the deck of the cruise ships. I looked through the window and thought my mind was playing tricks on me when I thought I saw Emmeline's face. But then I saw you and I took another long look at the baby."

"I told Emmeline it wasn't a good idea, but she didn't want to take an aeroplane. In a way, I'm glad you know."

"You can't imagine how I felt when I saw the baby's face and I heard you tell Emmeline that her son looked so much like his father. I was so thrilled to think that a piece of Sirius is still with us, but then the betrayal loomed inside as well. I kept asking myself how you could have kept this from Sirius."

"Because Emmeline thought he had rejected her and the very idea of a child with her. It was all a horrible misunderstanding, I know, but, Remus, you have to believe that Emmeline loved Sirius. That's why she painted those horrible images of Voldemort after he died. It was her tribute to Sirius; she thought he would have liked the idea."

"She's right, Sirius probably would have had a good chuckle at her work. Gods, this is such a sad story."

"I thought--I thought we had more time, that Sirius had more time. When I signed his will leaving everything to Harry, my one thought was that wills could always be changed later. And I thought once the baby was born, I could convince Emmeline to tell Sirius about Corvus."

"Corvus? His son is Corvus, is he?"

"Padraic Corvus, born on the very day his father fell through the Veil. Emmeline wanted to keep the family tradition. And she confided in me because she wanted her child to have some link to the Black family."

"Did you make an Unbreakable Vow? Or did you simply not trust me, Nymphadora?"

"An Unbreakable Vow isn't necessary between women, Remus. I gave her my word that I would tell no one. I--I wanted to--"

"I thought I'd lost Sirius completely to the Veil. You had to have known that discovering Corvus would have filled some of that void. I know you barely got to know your cousin, but I thought you saw Sirius as a brother; I thought you knew how much he meant to me."

"And don't you think I understand that? But the most important thing is not my own wishes, but keeping Corvus safe. Emmeline has a chance to do that now that the Death Eaters think she's dead. Protecting the son of Sirius Black is a duty I accepted, even if it hurt me or you."

"How did you do it? If you can't morph--"

"Ah, the brilliant professor finally figured that one out."

"You used polyjuice to look like Emmeline Vance, then you quickly disapparated as the potion wore off and brought the golem with you to present as the dying woman and create the corpse. An Auror of your caliber would have had no problem in generating the ruse and the Death Eaters were too busy making their escape to notice the decoy."

"The funny thing is that you're the one who gave me the idea about the golem, Professor. Our last night at the Lighthouse, I pulled out that old book bound in scarlet leather."

"I remember. We discussed the intricacies of animating objects, especially the problems in producing realistic movements."

"And you observed that most golems had the animation of a corpse, just the raspy breathing movements, the reflexive twitching. And you laughed when I lay there twitching and writhing until you kissed me to divert my attention."

"Don't, Nymphadora. It doesn't help to remember those moments."

"It's not as if I can just forget them, Remus. The weight of your body on me, the feel of your lips on mine--"

_Mmm._

"No, I shouldn't have kissed you now, not when you couldn't trust me with Corvus. It becomes nothing more than a moment of lust."

"That's all I am? All I was? You're fooling yourself again, Remus. Tell me you don't love me."

"I--We need to tell Dumbledore about Emmeline--"

"No! Remus, we can't tell anyone, not even Dumbledore."

"Not tell the Headmaster?"

"If he finds out, I won't deny it, but I promised her, Remus. In fact, I'll let Emmeline know that you found out, but not unless you promise me you'll keep her secret."

"And if I don't promise, I suppose you'll use the wand your drawing to cast a memory charm."

"I'll do whatever is necessary to protect Corvus." _blinking back tears_

"Put your wand away, Nymphadora. You have my promise, but I'm beginning to feel as if I don't even know you."

- - - - - - - - - -

_July 13  
The Burrow_

"You and Remus have quite a story, dear. I never would have guessed the two of you had been lovers if you hadn't told me about it tonight. I mean, Arthur and I heard some rumors and it was easy to see how the two of you were close, but I thought your first date was at the St. Mungo's Ball."

"It was more like the beginning of the end." _sigh_

"Why if I had been you, I would have expected Remus to propose marriage, not run off after all you went through together."

_sob, sob_

"Oh, dear, here, drink some tea. That's right, small sips."

"That's what makes this so horrible, Molly. I saw him tonight and we had another issue come up and, I acted rashly. And now it's as if he's lost all confidence in me. So the hurting got worse just when I thought I was learning to handle the separation."

"You know, until his latest assignment is over, there's little you can do to mend the rift, so let time soften the blow. Just keep your chin up and hold onto enough faith for both of you, Tonks. You're just the woman Remus needs in his life, but he won't be convinced of that until you can fight the misconception he has about not being good enough for you."

"I just hope you're right. Oh, I think I hear someone at the door. I bet Dumbledore's brought Harry. I'd best be going, Molly."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Wolf Rock Lighthouse_

Tonks apparated to the platform of the lighthouse at Wolf Rock. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall. She had drawn her wand against Remus and it hurt to think that the next time she asked him, he would be able to say that he didn't love her. She flicked her wand without thinking, but in response, her new patronus emerged. The shimmering form rested on her shoulders like a cloak and Nymphadora's wolf offered her solace in the lonely night.

_End Chapter_

**Author Note:**

Minor edits on the original.

This 'story' will contain brief chapters (for me) that focus on dialog between the characters. This covers the first scenes where we discover Tonks' new look and overhear the teens' explanations for why she's so blue. Again, I twisted the reasons to suit my own explanation of events.

In case you missed it, Tonks helped Emmeline Vance fake her death so that Corvus', Sirius' son, could be safely hidden. No one except Tonks and Remus knew she was pregnant, and until Remus saw the baby, only Tonks knew Sirius was the father. To account for Snape admitting that he had provided the information to the Death Eaters regarding Emmeline Vance, I created the idea of a gallery opening. Since the invitations were also sent to others, Snape's status as good or evil remains ambiguous. He never claimed to be the only one to provide the information. Also, this allowed me to develop a reason for why the Death Eaters targeted Emmeline. Hope it made sense.

If you don't like the style, I can understand, but thanks for giving it a shot.

(And yes, you will see Wimples one more time).

Thanks for reading.


	2. Tufted Tail

Summary: Tonks finds Remus stalking Wimples, the were-rabbit, in the Forbidden Forest.

**Nymphadora's Wolf**  
_**Tufted Tail**_

The golden leaves fluttered around the pale-faced woman whose brown hair crowned her face. She sat on a large boulder just at the edge of the Forbidden Forest with her brown robes flowing around her as the wind caught at the cloth. Then the wind settled and the woman looked up. The man realized he had not stumbled upon a wood nymph, but Nymphadora Tonks.

The witch blinked as she watched the man approach from the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He was dressed in a long, brown leather duster that accentuated his lanky body. His hair was long and rather shaggy with the full beard providing a harsh contrast against his otherwise pale features. This man looked like he could be quite dangerous and predatory. She blinked twice more before she realized he was not a hallucination, but the flesh and blood man known as--

"Remus Lupin?"

"Tonks? What are you doing here?"

"I work here. I've been assigned to guard Hogwarts with Dawlish, Savage, and Proudfoot. I generally take the night shift. It's not as if I get much sleep anyway."

"Nymphadora..." _sighs_

"What are you doing here, Remus? I thought you'd gone underground with the werewolves."

"Now that it's getting colder, we are literally going underground into the abandoned tubes. But I needed a special item that can only be found here in the Forbidden Forest."

"And what would that be?"

"Shh. I see him. Ragged ear, one eye, but looking rather stout."

_snerf, snerf_

"Remus, that's Wimples!"

"I knew he'd come out for the right bait. Now just a quick--Oof!"

"Put the wand down; that's Wimples you're aiming at! You just keep nibbling on that apple, Wimples!"

_snerf, munch, munch, snerf_

"Tonks, I'm not going to hurt him, just pluck his tail."

"What! You vicious brute! What's happened to you? How could you hurt that poor, innocent bunny!"

"Are you referring to the furball who's now chasing that blood-sucking bugbear?"

"Run away, Wimples, hoppity hop!"

"Let me go, Tonks, I need to get Wimples!"

"Oh, no, you don't!" _Umph_

_Thud_ "Tonks, get off of me. This ground is hard on my back."

"You're not going to get Wimples."

"You think you can stop me?" _roll_

"Eek! Remus, shove off!"

"At least it's softer on the leaves--Nymphadora, you better keep completely still."

"I will not--"

"Dammit, quit squirming!"

"Why should I--Oohh."

"I see you've got the point."

"Fine, I won't provoke you as long as you won't go after Wimples. I'll be limp as a ragdoll, see?"

"You're just placating me so I'll let go of your wrists and you can reach for your wand."

"Oh, so the big man thinks he has the upper hand on the little witch?"

"Give up, Tonks, I've got mass on my side."

"And I've got leverage."

"Tonks! Unwrap your legs."

"You let go of my wrists and I'll release the clutch. But then, you don't trust me anymore, do you?"

"You're the one who shouldn't trust me right now. It's not a smart idea to stir up a werewolf like this."

"Can I still make you lose control, Professor Lupin?"

"Nymph--"

- - - - -

"That was not supposed to happen."

"Quit looking so guilty; I'm not a naive virgin, Remus, remember? You were there when--"

"It wasn't my intention to--Damn! The contraceptive charm."

"Stop fretting; it's too late in my cycle, even if we could conceive."

"Look, this incident should prove that I'm not good for you. Mauling you in the forest is not civilized behavior. Here, you've got twigs in your hair."

"Thanks." _sighs_ "And you didn't maul me, Remus. Besides, I'm a big girl now."

"Then you should recognize the difference between lust and love."

"I do, but I also know when one is used to express the other. You're mine, Remus, whether you choose to acknowledge me or not."

"You need to move on with your life, Tonks."

"Is that what you really want? You want to me to give myself to another man like this? To have someone else touching me when you know I belong to you?"

_snap_ "Ow, bloody stick gave me a splinter."

"Here, Remus, let me see that. And yes, I still can heal. Had to fix a broken nose on Harry when he arrived at Hogwarts. Oh yes, found him under his invisibility cloak on the train, nose bleeding."

"Thank you for taking care of Harry, Tonks. I saw him at the Burrow on his birthday, but I still feel bad about not being able to write to him."

"At least you're making an effort to keep in touch with someone. I just wish it were me."

"Nymphadora, I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"It's not because you're still mad about Corvus? I thought you'd lost your faith in me"

"No, I was lashing out at you for all the hurt and loss that I had been feeling. I understand that you were acting to preserve your promise to Emmeline."

"So when did you come to this realization, Remus?"

"Two things happened. First, I ran into your mum a few weeks ago and had a rather angry confrontation."

"I haven't talked to my parents since I was assigned to Hogwarts. Mum was upset about Sirius."

"Yes, she was still upset about that. She raged that I didn't tell her about Sirus being innocent, that I wouldn't talk about his death, and I realized I also couldn't tell her about Corvus because of my promise to you. It made me understand how you must have felt."

"Emmeline took it well, though, the fact that you know about Corvus. She said that she'd like for you to be his godfather, although we might not be able to arrange that until after this war is over."

"She really said that? Corvus would be my godson?"

"Remus, there are many people who care about you and don't give a damn about the fact you're a werewolf. Why can't you see that? Sirius wasn't the only one who accepted you."

"Sirius. That was the second thing that happened. I talked to Sirius."

"What? Sirius is--"

"I know, I know, and it was a dream, but at the time, it felt so real, Tonks. I dreamt I was there, in that room. I walked to the Veil with my wand drawn, just wanting to obliterate the thing. But then I heard a taunting sing-song voice, just like when we were boys at Hogwarts, and it was him."

"What was he singing, Remus?"

"Moonshadow, a Muggle song--."

"Yeah, I know that one. Mum would sing it to me as a lullaby. "

"Sirius would sing it to ease my mind about the moon."

"I miss him, too, Remus. So did anything else happen in the dream?"

"He asked about Harry. I told Sirius I'd seen him on his birthday, promised him I'd see his godson again at Christmas. Sirius then said he loved Harry as if he were his own son and in response, I blurted out that he did have a son, a flesh and blood Black."

"How did this dream Sirius take the news?"

"He wasn't surprised, he just said his name: Corvus. Then his last words faded as he made me promise to protect his son."

"That was some dream, Remus."

"It helped me put things into perspective. You were right when you said that personal feelings weren't the issue; protecting Corvus is the priority."

"So am I forgiven?"

"Are you going to let me catch Wimples?"

"Why do you need a were-rabbit's tail, Professor?"

"The core of a wand needs to come from a magical creature. My young charges--there are eight now--can't learn about becoming wizards if they don't have wands. They were turned out of their families before they were of age to get one or without being able to take one."

"I see, so while you're trying to convince the adults not to follow the dark side, you want to teach the young ones proper magic so they can see an alternative to acting against the wizarding world."

"They have such potential, Tonks! The little girl is a musical virtuoso, one of the boys could rival Harry on a broom, and yet another has an eidetic memory. Even if I fail with the adults, I need to show these youngsters a different path, but they need wands. It won't be ideal, but they'll work."

"So who's making these wands? You wouldn't be out here to snatch Wimples' fluffy tail if you could buy them. Wait! Have you found Ollivander?"

"No, it's not Ollivander, but one of his cousins. The man is a drunk, but still quite skilled at making wands. That's how he got bitten; he was drunk on a full moon and ran into Greyback."

"Yes, I see where you'd think Wimples' tail would be your best chance at the wands. You'd feel too guilty luring a unicorn--not that you could anymore. Dragon heartstrings are out of the question. And Wimples is quite powerful for a vorpal bunny."

"So, will you help me catch him?"

"No, I won't help you nab him, but I won't stop you, either, as long as you promise not to use your wand."

"Fair enough."

"But I get to watch. I have a feeling one of you is going to end up rather bloody."

"I wasn't going to skin him."

"I was referring to you, Professor."

"We'll see about that, Tonks."

- - - - - - -

"The tracks lead here. You do promise not to interfere on Wimples' behalf?"

"Absolutely. Wait. You think he's going to fall for apple bait again?"

"Tonks, the furball has a one-track mind when it comes to apples. Now we just sit and wait."

_snerf, snerf...snerf?_

"There he is. Let's see if a werewolf can catch a were-rabbit."

"Oh ye of little faith."

"What's that, Professor? Got away did he?"

_snerf, snerf_

"It's not over yet."

"Oooh, that left a bruise--Watch out for the--I've always said you're too bloody tall, you should have ducked for that branch."

"I can do without the commentary, Nymphadora."

_snerf, snerf, snerf!_

"Wimples is rather amorphous, isn't he?"

"Slippery bugger more like--augh!"

"Your bad knee! Remus, are you all right? Oh, Wimples, how could you? You know how delicate Remus can be."

_whine, whine_

"Just look at him, quivering as if he's the one in pain. Ah, that feels better, thanks. I'll just sit here and rest for a moment."

"You really think the wands will help these urchins of yours?"

"Do you think I'd risk coming here otherwise?"

"Right. Fine, ahem, Wimples, come to Nana Tonks."

"I don't believe it. You could have called him at any time and he'd have just hopped onto your lap?"

"Wimples remembers his friends as well as his, er, rivals."

_snerf, snerf_

"So what now, Tonks?"

"Well, I think if you ask nicely--don't look so skeptical. Wimples is quite civilized. Oh, all right, I'll hold him tight while you pluck, but be quick. He's starting to squirm!"

"Ah, got them!"

"Run away now, Wimples--and I'm sorry!"

_snerf, snerf_

"At least he got two apples out of the deal. And thank you, Nymphadora, for your help."

"Funny how things turn out best when we work together, Remus." _sigh_ "I suppose you'll be going now."

"I have to, Tonks, and I hope that you'll find that the longer we're apart, then the easier it will be for you to get on with your life. That is my sincere wish, that you not be burdened by a poor, old, and dangerous man."

"So it's goodbye again?"

"Don't waste your tears on me, Nymphadora. Goodbye."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The pale-faced witch watched the moon rising over Hogwarts. As she made her rounds, she sang quietly to herself: _And if I ever lose my eyes, if my colors all run dry, yes if I ever lose my eyes, I won't have to cry_...

_End Chapter_

**Author Note:**

Minor edits.

The song is Moonshadow by Cat Stevens (1971), who has changed his name to Yusuf Islam. I loved the song as a kid and particularly loved the little animation for Teaser and the Firecat.

I think that Remus and Tonks had a few encounters over the horrible year they suffered in Book 6. I also think that as depressed as she appeared to others, Tonks would be more animated around Remus simply because even in sorrow they bring life into each other's existence. It would also explain why Remus has trouble absorbing how much the separation has affected Tonks; he doesn't realize the depth of loss she's feeling is enough to change her Patronus.

To summarize, they see each other in the late fall when Remus is hunting Wimples in the Forbidden Forest in order to acquire were-rabbit hairs to be in the core of wands for the youngsters he's watching. And, yes, they did it, but I think the level of passion I wrote in the Book 5 stories warrants that they would still be especially responsive to each other after 3 months of abstinence. And it's rather sad to consider how quickly Remus falls into confiding his dreams to Tonks, how she feels compelled to help him even thought she knows he'll still reject her. Besides, I really can't write nothing but angst.

Again, thanks for reading. I appreciate the warm welcome the community of readers has offered me. I hope that my view of Lupin and Tonk's story keeps a smile on your face.


	3. Long Snout

Summary: Christmas brings Lupin and Tonks out of the cold.

**Nymphadora's Wolf**  
_**Long Snout**_

_December 15  
The Leaky Cauldron_

"I can have Bill stay with the Twins so that will leave a room that Remus can have all to himself when he arrives on Christmas Eve. Ahem, are you planning to use your, er, feminine wiles on him?"

"Sex doesn't solve anything, Molly. It's not his body or his heart that's the problem between us. He's just made up his mind that he's not good for me."

"So you just want him in a private room so you can slip in to talk to him? You know we'd find room for you, too, if you want to spend Christmas at the Burrow."

"If Remus knows I'll be there, I'd worry that he wouldn't show up. And it's important that he sees Harry; he made a promise."

"I just wish you would join us, Tonks, especially with Phle, er, Fleur visiting. Although I suppose you don't want to see her, either. She's said a few uncomplimentary things about you lately."

"I've heard it all, Molly. '_Mon dieu_, you have let yourself go; you don't even care when you're clumsy. Zat _loup garou_ must answer for zis! I weel whack him on his snout wiz my wand!' Do you know she offered to hunt Remus down, bind him with an _evincio_ spell, and deliver him so we could have a double wedding? I refused, of course, but it's the thought that counts."

"Ugh, don't remind me of the wedding. I suppose it's just that Bill is my first boy to marry, but I still haven't gotten used to the idea. Why couldn't you and Bill be the couple here?"

"For one, Bill prefers a woman with feminine charms while I prefer a man with hidden charms."

"And you managed to fall quite deeply for Remus. You still can't change your appearance at will? Not even a strand of hair?"

"I thought I could see a hint of pink in my hair once. I had woken up from a nice dream where Remus and I were stargazing at his lighthouse. Remus always liked me best in pink." _sigh_ "But it was gone in a blink of an eye."

"Oh, Tonks, you just hang onto your dreams. I didn't mean to make you sad. Now, I suppose you'll at least have a nice holiday visiting your family."

"No, I volunteered to stay around Hogsmeade over Christmas holidays, although it's not critical with most of the students gone. My folks and I are still at odds over befriending werewolves. I'm sending their gifts to Granpa Tonks' house, though, so don't fret on my account."

"Fine, but if you change your mind, you know you'll always be welcome at the Burrow."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_December 24 - The Burrow  
9:00 pm_

"Thank you, Molly, the room looks fine."

"I hope the bed is long enough. I cast a stretching spell and fortified it so that it will last through the night."

"I assure you, the accommodations at the Burrow far exceed the amenities at my current address."

"Honestly, Remus, you and I both know that you should be sharing your Christmas, as well as the rest of your life, with Tonks."

"Molly, I think I know best--"

"Of course you don't, you're a man, and a stubborn git where it comes to that little witch. Even Arthur agrees with me on this."

"Agree with you on what, dear? Getting settled all right there, Remus?"

"I'm fine, Arthur."

"I was talking about how Remus is breaking Tonks' heart, Arthur."

"Oh, yes, that. Well, there's no hope, you know. When a woman has her heart set on you, and the feeling is mutual, there's no sense fighting it. Might as well be a gentleman and surrender, Remus."

"Arthur, I thought you'd understand. Look, Molly, think of it this way. Would you want your daughter to end up with a man like me?"

"Absolutely." "Definitely."

"Can I expect to be badgered like this all through Christmas?"

"We'll try not to gang up on you, Remus. Right, Molly?"

"Oh, all right. Sweet, er, nymphatic dreams, Remus."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_December 24 - The Burrow  
10:00 pm_

The man sat at the desk in the room with a single candle lit. The soft light gleamed off the white shirt he wore under his vest. The long, brown duster, recently cleaned for this day, was hanging on a hook by the door and his jacket was neatly folded on the foot of the bed. He released a sigh as he swept his hands through his long hair, tugging the cord that had bound it into a neat ponytail. The cold loneliness seeped through him, even at the Burrow.

_creak_

"Molly? Honestly, I have every--Tonks!" Lupin stood and his chair fell back. _thump_ "What are you doing here? Does Molly know?" As he moved away from Tonks his leg hit the chair. _bump_ He rubbed his knee and nodded his head as he spoke to himself. "Of course she does; that's why I have a room to myself."

"How about wishing me a happy Christmas instead of making me chase you all over the room? I've had a long day, Remus."

"Happy Christmas. Now, Tonks, I'm warning you, don't come any closer. Stay back."

"Remus, put down the wand; I'm not here to play succubus."

"So, you've finally come to your senses? You've given up on me."

"Say you don't love me, Remus, and I'll give up. Or tell me you've been unfaithful. Well?" _sigh_ "I thought so."

"Nymphadora, just leave. You know what will happen if you stay here and it solves nothing."

"Like I said, I'm not here to seduce you, Remus. I wouldn't be sneaking around like this if it wasn't important. I just needed to get you away for a few hours and letting Molly think I was trying to talk to you about our separation was a good cover. This is about Corvus."

"What's wrong, Tonks? Is he ill? Is Emmeline all right?"

"They're both fine and in Edinburgh tonight. We can be there in a couple of hours by broom, so come on. You can't become Corvus' godfather sitting here at the Burrow."

"Godfather? Me?"

"Yeah, you. Remember? I told you Emmeline wanted you to be the godfather and it's too late to back out now. You'd ruin my carefully laid plans. I knew you'd make yourself presentable to visit the Burrow, so don't balk at not being properly dressed."

"Let me get my coat and jacket. I can hold an impervious charm on us to ward off some of the cold."

"Right, then. Now, let's, ugh! Help me unlatch this window."

_chook_

"Nymphadora, wait. I'm not sure--"

"You made a promise to Sirius, Remus. Whether in your dream or not, you made the promise to protect Corvus."

"I accept my responsibility to Corvus, Tonks. I'm just worried whether the broom can carry us."

"It's an Oakshaft 79; it'll carry us. Now hop on behind me." _hmf _ "For Merlin's sake, would you just grab hold of my waist? And remember to duck as we go through the window!"

"_Ptew_. Ducking means I swallow your hair."

"Better than getting knocked on the noggin."

"Wait a moment, I recognize this broom. You borrowed Moody's! He modified it, Tonks."

"Yes, now let's--whoa!"

"Go up higher; that branch hit my nose. Veer leeeft!"

"Woohoo! Moody has a supercharged broooom!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Edinburgh_

The ceremony was over and the godparents stood by Emmeline Vance as the mother held her son in her arms.

"Emmeline, Corvus is such a beautiful baby! Look at those bright eyes, Remus."

"He looks so much like his father, Emmeline. I'm glad to have this opportunity to see him close up."

"Then you should hold him, Remus. Here, watch him for me while I speak to the minister."

"Wait, I, er." Emmeline walked off before Lupin could protest further.

"You're a natural, Remus. Corvus has taken a shine to you."

"He at least likes my nose. Tonks, can you get his hand off?"

"I have a feeling the Marauder spirit lives on in the little one. There. Better?"

"You're just like your father, Corvus. Practically had to tie up his hands or he'd be into mischief."

_gurgle, coo_

"And he'd smile his way out of trouble just like that, too, I'd bet. Right, Remus?"

"Yes, and, ah, look at that. He winked at you, Tonks. Flirting with the ladies already? Yes, just like Sirius."

"Well, that earns him a kiss." _kiss _

_chuckle, gurgle_

"Emmeline's lucky that he's such a happy baby. I can't believe I'm his godmother."

"It's the perfect choice, and yes, Corvus is rather jolly. Wait. Why is he scrunching his face and turning red? I thought he liked me?"

"It's not you, Remus, it's nature."

"Nature? Um, what's that smell? And why does his bottom feel so warm?"

"That, Professor, would be a bowel movement."

"Er, right. Here, you take him, Tonks." Hands her Corvus, who is smiling again.

"Oh, but you were given charge, Remus." Hands back Corvus. _whee_

"But you've spent more time with Corvus, and you are his godmother." Hands the bouncing Corvus back to Tonks.

"Men are such wimps. Oh, but not you, Corvus. You're precious."

_coo, gurgle _Corvus sees his mother approaching. _delighted squeal_

"He is precious, isn't he? Here, let me take care of Corvus then we can catch up for a bit before we have to go. I can't tell you how grateful I am to the both of you for being godparents. I know that Corvus will be able to know his father through the two of you."

Tonks and Lupin could only nod at Emmeline. As she turned away, they're hands automatically found each other and squeezed. Sirius Black might be gone, but they shared a blessing in his son.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Christmas Day - the Burrow  
3:00 am_

The descending broom didn't appear to be decelerating as it returned to the Burrow with its riders. A quickly cast muffling charm prevented the rest of the denizens from hearing the loud thump as the window flew open just in time to let the riders jump off the broom and land on the bed, laughing.

"_Immobilus_." _thud sputter sputter clatter_

"Ah, thank you, Remus. It's a good thing I can take the floo back to Hogsmeade." _chuckling_

"Thank you for arranging all this, Nymphadora. Seeing Corvus, being able to hold him--you can't imagine what a special gift that was."

"I can't believe I'm a godmother. My cousins always thought I was too young to ask when they had their babies."

"Nymphadora Tonks, you are the perfect godmother for Corvus." _kiss_ "And it's best that you go now before I give you more than just a chaste kiss on your forehead."

"I'll leave your room, but you can't put me out of your heart so easily, Remus."

"The point is to put me out of yours, Tonks. Give yourself a fresh start for the new year."

"I think you should do the same, Professor, and put aside your own fears about your lycanthropy."

"Nymphadora--"

"I don't want to leave on a sour note. Look, you'll find a bag of hats and gloves and scarves in the closet. Hermione's been knitting like mad and leaving things for the house elves at Hogwarts. I found one named Dobby practically breaking his neck with the number of hats he was wearing."

"I don't think the Hogwarts house elves want to be free of the place or their service."

"I had Dobby collect all he found and, well, I thought you could spell them for the right sizes for Lupin's League. You know, your little gang of werewolves. I was worried they'd be cold."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Tonks. I'll see to it."

"Then there's nothing left to do here."

"Nymphadora? I hope you have a happy Christmas."

"I think the best I can hope for this year is a happy Christmas dream. Take care of yourself, Remus."

- - - - - - - - - - -

_December 25 - Wolf Rock Lighthouse  
9:00 pm_

Lupin should have felt satisfied with his day. He had kept his promise to Sirius regarding both Harry and Corvus. He had dropped off the package of treats that Molly had sent with him along with the bag of goods Tonks had procured to his charges: Lupin's League. He smiled as he remembered her voice and the soft smile that had accompanied the label.

The Professor was now at Wolf Rock to inspect his ancient home, but the lighthouse seemed so much colder now. There was not a single place where memories of a pink-haired witch didn't linger. He closed his eyes as he considered how deeply he had hurt her. His thoughts kept going back to Harry's description of her new Patronus. Perhaps it was simply a large dog, a version of Sirius' animagus form. Surely that loss was the one that explained the change. If only he could see for himself...

- - - - - - - - - -

_December 25 - Hogsmeade  
10:00 pm_

The man stepped out of the floo at the Hog's Head and barely acknowledged the barman with a nod before stepping into the cold. He walked through the snow to stand on the slope of the hill behind the boarding house. The wind whipped the long duster around the lean body as he began his vigil.

He felt no surprise when he saw a white form approaching the window in one of the upstairs bedrooms. He let the howl of the wind break the silence around him as he continued to stare. He willed himself to walk away, but instead, he raised his wand and sent the message through his Patronus, looking little more than a pulse of light.

He could see her face clearly through the window now as she drew closer to it. He saw his Patronus flitting near her ear and waited. His question had been a simple request and she would understand his curiosity. He feared the confirmation, although his heart willed it to be true.

Then he saw it, the Patronus that had chosen to replace her butterfly. The silver wolf draped around her as if to protect her. For a moment, he could imagine he saw the snout of the creature raise as if daring him to take his proper place before the wolf dissipated in a shimmer of silver.

His heart was beating wildly now. This was irrefutable proof of the depth of her feelings and the knowledge destroyed his composure.

She saw him standing alone in the cold and knew he would be ridden with guilt over what he had done to her. But when love was unconditional, one would bear the hurt and cling to hope. That's what made her beckon him.

It was a simple gesture, a small movement of her hand to come into the warmth; the pink bracelet around her wrist clearly illuminated. He closed his eyes and willed himself away from her, but even his mind betrayed him as he apparated behind her in her room.

The tender kiss she offered made his sins against her melt away, but he hesitated and pulled back. The outcome if he remained was inevitable.

"Nymphadora, this won't change the reality of our situation."

"Shh. It's just my Christmas dream, Remus, and in that dream, you stay."

"Tonight, I'll stay," he murmured as he let himself fall into her dream.

- - - - - -

He stood in the shower making sure that all traces of the woman he loved were washed away from his body. As the water flowed, so did his regrets. The change in her Patronus was a clear sign of the depth of her feelings. It would take her longer than he had expected for her to forget him. He couldn't keep using her like this; it was in her best interests if he never saw her again. He turned his face into the spray of water to cleanse the tears on his face.

He finished dressing and walked to her door wanting to make a quiet escape. But as he reached for the doorknob, he turned to look at her one last time as the first rays of morning fell on her where she lay on the bed.

He smiled faintly when he saw the tint of dusty rose in the strands of her hair. In time he hoped her heart would heal and she would recover her powers, but it wouldn't happen if he kept opening the wound.

But when the door closed firmly behind him, he did not see how the dusty rose in her hair faded in synchrony with the tear that ran down her cheek, to leave a somber brown.

_End Chapter_

**Author Note:**

Edited to add the scene with Tonks and Lupin at Edinburgh with Corvus and Emmeline.

So, in the last chapter I envisoned Lupin looking like Johnny from Naked. In this one, I saw Lupin more like John Pearce from Restoration. Both are characters played by David Thewlis.

I wasn't able to keep this all dialog. There were several images that I wanted to convey and so had to act the narrator. The entire story was driven by that very last image of Tonks.

In HBP, I thought Molly went to a lot of trouble to make sure Lupin was at the Burrow on Christmas Eve and had a room to himself, so I thought it would be a perfect opportunity for Tonks to make an appearance. Yes, Remus was backing away from her in his room at the Burrow. I found the image amusing.

With regard to their intimate relationship. I hope this explains how I can have the two characters engage in intimacy, but fail to repair their relationship. I also think one reason Remus wanted to avoid Tonks so much in HBP was that he knew that his body would betray him. I never got the impression from HBP that Tonks doubted Remus loved her or wanted her. And, yes, they fall into bed again, but remember it's been months since their last meeting and Lupin has just made a devastating discovery about Tonks' Patronus. And as Tonks says, sex solves nothing.

The image of Tonks Patronus is inspired by fanart by Foxx Laverinth, who is doing a fanart 100 challenge on Lupin and Tonks. She created this lovely picture where Tonks is standing with her eyes closed and the wolf Patronus is literally draped around her.

The _evincio_ spell is not canon but I wanted something to sound like a strong binding spell. The Oakshaft 79 I got from the HP Lexicon, although I have no idea what broom Moody really has.

Thank you for reading.


	4. Feral Eyes

Summary: Tonks helps Remus deal with his debt to Lyonesse at vernal equinox.

**Nymphadora's Wolf**  
_**Feral Eyes**_

_March 1  
Hogwarts_

The dungeons of Hogwarts had never been her favorite place, but Tonks was quite pleased that Horace Slughorn had agreed to help her hone her skills in potions. She never would have approached Snape.

"That potion is going nicely, Nymphadora. You're getting a real touch for the Wolfsbane and just in time for Dumbledore's standard order. It's almost as good as your Polyjuice potion and the Veritaserum you brewed last time. Ah, it's been a joy to tutor you during your off-duty hours. Of course, I would expect a Black to be proficient. Why, your mother was quite the genius at potions--although I do remember her being more interested in Amortentia and the like."

"Thank you, Professor Slughorn."

"Oh, now, you really must call me Horace like your mother does. Of course, you're so quiet, you do seem to resemble your father more." _tsk_ "Oh, I'm sorry. I just always thought it was a shame that the Black bloodline was, er, uh--"

"I'm grateful that my mother chose to dilute her bloodline with a muggleborn wizard."

"Yes, yes, Andromeda was always rather willful, but so charming in her ways. An infusion of fresh blood is useful, but surely you intend to seek a, er, more refined mate? I know a number of young men who would make suitable husbands. Surely you wouldn't want the Black bloodline to be diluted further? Hasn't it been corrupted enough?"

"You can't imagine what I intend."

"What's that you say?"

_ahem_ "I imagine it'll be some time before I intend to marry, thank you just the same, Professor."

"Oh, well, if you change your mind, you just let me know. Next time we'll try the Skele-gro..."

The witch's face maintained its solemn composure as she quietly acknowledged Slughorn's comments. He was a necessary tool for her future plans. Spending time reviewing potions was a sight better than crying over the wayward werewolf trying to get out of her life.

Tonks knew that soon the spring equinox would bring Lupin's day of reckoning. Each year he paid a debt to his Lyonesse bloodline for calling on his healing powers by being possessed by the spirits of his ancestors. Whether he wanted her or not, she had vowed to help him. He had intervened so that she survived the Battle at the Ministry of Magic; he had even kept Wimples from Death's door. She was certain the debt would entail a visit from the Scholar and the Scamp again. Then she frowned. She hoped that would be the extent of the obligation.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_March 10  
Windsor Gardens_

"Here's the Wolfsbane for you. Remus, a fresh batch."

"Thank you, Headmaster. As long as I can retain some sanity at full moon, I can keep the young ones from running amok before I track Greyback's movements."

"I'm still laughing about the incendiary spell that caught Greyback on the tail last autumn! You've been effective in warning the families of his potential victims thus far, Remus. You should take some satisfaction from that."

"I suppose having experienced his _modus operandi_ firsthand does have some value."

"Unfortunate, but true. I see how changing the minds of the older werewolves has been fruitless, but the young mind is always more open to hope. Your work with them could make an important impact in the choices they make in the future. I was a fool not to see it before now. Do you think this pack that is developing will unravel once your time with them is over?"

"No, it's not just my bribes at teaching them magic that brings them together now. They congregate whether as human or werewolf, and have developed a good system of sharing resources. But it's during full moon that the League acts to buffer the insanity of transformations about as well as Wolfsbane."

"They call themselves a league now?"

"I just muttered league of lycanthropes once, but Rafe has sharp ears and began chanting Lupin's league of lycanthropes. Rafe is the oldest boy and is essentially becoming the alpha male, but to good effect. The League is far healthier than the ones who stay on their own or the older werewolves who follow Greyback. I can just imagine what Rafe could have accomplished at Hogwarts, Albus. I don't see how a family could have turned the boy out to the streets."

"You were very lucky to have such caring parents, Remus."

"And a Headmaster who was willing to take risks with a young werewolf on campus. I owe you much, Albus."

"I'm worried that you've overpaid your debt, Remus. You've prevented Greyback from creating another werewolf from the children he's targeted thus far, but you look a bit more haggard than usual. Are you all right?"

"I'm as well as can be expected. The last full moon was particularly draining; I don't think I recovered as well as I should."

"You might want to call upon your bloodline--"

"No! I'm sorry, Albus, it's just that last month, one of the boys decided to help me track Greyback on the hunt and turned instead into being the prey. I was so focused on Greyback that I didn't notice William had left the pack and was following me. The mauling was--the boy is only thirteen and he'll carry scars worse than I have, including being blinded in one eye. I had no choice but to use my bloodline to stabilize him until we could get him to a healer. It was a warning to the others about the price they pay for associating with me. But none of them have left; it's just strengthened their resolve to find an alternative to Greyback."

"Remus, are you sure you don't need a break from this? The next full moon is just a week away. You've fallen out of contact with everyone but me. Molly and Arthur have begun to worry about you."

"It's best I not have any distractions. I do intend to spend a quiet spring equinox alone at Wolf Rock, so don't fret about me. You have enough to worry about with keeping the students safe at Hogwarts. I assume everything there is well? The Aurors haven't been unduly taxed?"

"The occasional Dementor will show up, but never to pass onto the grounds. Not even Minerva realizes how often those ghouls have been dispatched, although sightings have been infrequent since the holidays. The Aurors are quite proficient in detecting and dispersing them, especially the night watch--or should I say, the night witch. Nymphadora Tonks seems to have a knack for anticipating when one will show up."

"Tonks is a fine Auror and dedicated to protecting Harry; I'm glad to hear she's well. Now, I should really go. I promised the League a lesson in transfiguration today."

"Remus, I'm glad the League has formed. I think you'll find that it's the ability to love each other that will help them the most in the trials ahead--and I'd remind you of the same."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_March 18  
Hogwarts_

"Nymphadora? What are you doing here asleep on these steps? Come, let's have some tea in my office."

"I'm sorry, Headmaster, but I needed to talk to you. I've got the upcoming week for personal leave; Erlebaum will be doing night watch here while I'm gone. I've been planning this since New Year's, in fact."

"Thank you for informing me, but you didn't have to go to this trouble. Here, this tea was a Christmas gift from Minerva, one of my favorite blends. But you look like you have something else on your mind."

"I heard that Fenrir Greyback had attacked someone at full moon and--is he all right? Was it Remus?"

"Take a long sip of the tea and I will tell you what I know. First, Greyback attacked a young boy, a nephew of Dolores Umbridge."

"Oh, Merlin, I hate that woman but I would never have wished this on her family."

"Remus has been quite effective in warning the families up to now, but I think this attack was more opportunistic than planned. The boy was camping in his yard and Greyback was cunning in a silent attack. Remus had to burst through the parents' bedroom window and chase them outside so they could find their son."

"They took the boy to St. Mungo's?"

"Yes, and it didn't help that he's a rather sickly boy to begin with. His wounds were considered fatal that night. Then in the morning, by some miracle, he was still alive and his life hangs by a thread."

"Was it some miracle or the legacy of Lyonesse?"

"Remus has told you about his bloodline?"

"I was the one who performed the silver screening on him last year and discovered his healing powers then. We deliberately called on them to save Arthur's life when we found him bitten by the snake. Then I experienced his possession by the ancestral spirits firsthand at last year's vernal equinox."

"Ah, so you have no secrets from each other."

"I need to go to him, Headmaster. That's the other thing I wanted to discuss with you. Remus gave me his protection after my aunt tried to kill me. He began his debt early this year."

"And he's helped two boys stay out of an early grave this year. But you shouldn't worry; Remus was planning on secluding himself at Wolf Rock during spring equinox to avoid any repercussions."

"That might be his plan, but last year, the spirits manifested a few days early. With the distraction of the full moon and the attack, it could happen again. Remus might not be in sufficient control of himself to get to the lighthouse."

"Are these ancestral spirits so dangerous, Nymphadora?"

"The ones I met last year were more likely to put Remus in danger than those around him; one was the the Scholar and the other the Scamp. But he carries a heavier burden this year, Headmaster, and I fear who might emerge. I can at least make sure he's safe at Wolf Rock. Please, let me help Remus. Tell me where I can find him if he's not at Wolf Rock."

"Very well, Nymphadora, and I hope you're not too late..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_March 18  
St. Mungo's London_

As Dumbledore and Tonks were speaking at Hogwarts, Remus Lupin walked out of St. Mungo's rather blindly. In spite of his efforts, the boy had died. He wondered for a moment if that were not a mercy; the boy would never have to transform into a werewolf. Still, he thought of the League and how they were overcoming the curse by working together. Even in a cursed life there could be hope.

Lupin tried to shake off the despair and gather his thoughts. He needed to get to the safety of Wolf Rock, he could tarry no longer. But as he walked into the alley, he was struck by a blinding headache.

_In Psyche -_ When Remus opened his eyes, he found himself an enormous cavern of ice. He stood to find himself reflected in the glacial wall of the cave. Stalagmites sharp enough to impale a body suddenly rose in front of him. He dodged the deadly icicles and shivered not so much from the cold, but at the thought of what Lyonesse had unleashed. With utmost care, he urged himself forward in search of the one in control of this frigid and forlorn deathtrap. -

In the alley, Lupin's body rose with a sneer on his face as he wiped off the blood from his forehead. He stumbled when he rose, so he put his hand along the wall of the building to steady himself as he moved forward. It had been far too long since he had been among the living, but the first thing he noticed was a ravenous hunger. His thoughts turned to Knockturn Alley. Yes, he could find all manner of amusement there and if people weren't willing to give, he'd just have to take.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_March 18  
London_

Tonks was on the hunt as soon as she verified that the Wolf Rock Lighthouse was empty. Next she used Polyjuice and a stray hair from one of her colleagues to look for Lupin at his League's hideout laden with a sack of various foodstuffs that adolescents should enjoy.

On the way there, Tonks saw a man yelling hateful invectives at a ten-year old girl regarding her lycanthropy. Tonks used a trademark bouncing-ferret spell to teach the man a lesson. The delighted girl had called her mates to speak with her savior, the rather odd looking Mad-Eye Moody. Tonks dispensed the bag of goods while she quickly verified that the Professor hadn't been seen since the early morning and was expected to be gone for the week. Just before 'Moody' left the League to enjoy their lunch, a teenager named Rafe approached her and mentioned that the Professor had been very concerned for a patient at St. Mungo's.

Tonks shook off the effects of the Polyjuice potion and had to recover for a couple of hours before she could continue her hunt. She was quite grateful she didn't have to live in Moody's body, but she smiled at the thought that Lupin's League now considered the man a hero.

The Auror followed Rafe's suggestion and searched for traces of Lupin around St. Mungo's. Her success in this discovery was dampened when she realized he was moving in the direction of Knockturn Alley. She raised the hood of her cloak and continued her search.

Once there, the trail that led her changed to tripping over a series of unconscious thugs. The men had been beaten bloody and robbed. Tonks felt her unease rise at this discovery. The Scamp had merely been a pickpocket; the man she hunted seemed to like violence for its own sake, a real Scoundrel. Tonks made up her mind to subdue Lupin first then worry about getting him to the lighthouse.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In all her attention to finding Lupin, Tonks had not noticed a scraggly rat that had been following her throughout Knockturn Alley. As she entered a secluded park, Peter Pettigrew made his move.

"_Expelliarmus!_ Haha, it worked, it worked. No, no, don't run away. You've no home to go to, after all. Heheheheh. I burned you last one down, didn't I? Lupin's woman, all to myself! You don't think I believed that story about how you rejected him? No, no, he still pines for you, I know."

"Wormtail, you won't gain anything but time in Azkaban if you strike against me. This has nothing to do with Lupin."

"Oh? Let's see what happens when I let him know that I've caught you. I saw him go into the gambling den across the street not an hour ago. Come along."

Tonks acquiesced, used nonverbal spells to retrieve her wand and reduce its size. It would be best to go along with the charade of being at Pettigrew's will for the moment. The man would be her ticket into the gambling house and to finally getting to Lupin. He grabbed her arm and poked his wand into her back to move her forward.

They walked across the street only to see a tall man storming out of the gambling house, cursing madly and sending a reducto spell behind him. His lanky gait took him out of range of the retaliatory spells, but Pettigrew dragged Tonks to intercept him at the stone bridge.

Lupin bumped into Pettigrew as the scruffy little man stood in his path.

"Get the hell out of my way."

"Lupin, is that any way to greet your beloved? Don't you see? I have her?"

"Good for you mate, now take your little hussy and go away before I decide to really get angry."

"Wait! You really don't care about her?"

"That little mouse? She's probably too much for a worm like you. Now out of my way. I'm going to find some real women."

"I'll hurt her! See? _Fodio_!"

"Ow! Damn you, Wormtail," muttered Tonks.

"A pinching spell? Haha! Mighty wizard you are. You want to know how to make any woman willing? It's simple, mate, just use-- _crucio_!"

Pettigrew released Tonks who crumpled to the ground in pain.

"Merlin's beard, you cast _cruciatus_ at her? Stop it! She's--"

"There, it's stopped and I bet she'd be willing to do anything now to prevent another one."

"You have finally gone mad, Lupin."

"That's a matter of opinion. Now since I'm doing all the work here, I think I'll take your little mouse away from you. You're more likely to piss in your pants than nail the woman. Well, go on, I don't like an audience unless I'm being paid."

"Lupin! You're--augh!"

"I really like _cruciatus_, now let's see if you'll survive being slammed against that stone bridge, just for fun mate. Hahaha!"

Tonks recovered sufficiently to extend her wand and aimed at the Scoundrel while he was distracted with dispatching Pettigrew.

"_Immobilus_!"

"_Reflecto_. Ah, the little mouse isn't as helpless as she seems, but still not smart enough. Caught in a reflection spell. What do they teach the young nowadays? I could bind you with a spell, but I much prefer a hands-on approach." _rip_

"Don't touch me!"

"Oh, she does have some spirit. Go ahead and fight, I like that. Let's see what you taste like, luv."

"Mmmm! _Phtew_! _Morsus auris_!"

"You damn little bitch. I'll make you pay for biting my ear with magic. _Cru_--aaugh!"

But Tonks had learned her lessons from Moody well and her mentor had always said a good kick to the groin would fell both muggle or wizard. In fact, a wizard was less likely to expect such a direct tactic.

"_Somnus sano._ I'm sorry I had to hurt you, Remus," sighed Tonks as she watched the man succumb to the Healing Sleep spell. She threw a quick gland to where Pettigrew had fallen only to see the body gone. "That wretch. He probably turned into a rat a fled. Right then, Remus, let's get you to Wolf Rock."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_March 20  
Wolf Rock_

_In Psyche_ - Remus Lupin felt the chill wind in the ice cave cutting through his skin. He had not considered that one of his ancestors would literally try to destroy his soul in order to inhabit his body for the rest of his natural life, but that clearly was the intent of this Scoundrel. Such evil had to be stopped, not only for his sake, but for those around him who would expect the Lupin they met to be a man of honor. His one relief was that Tonks would not be placed in immediate danger. Then there fell a lull in the activity of the stalagmites that were constantly rising in an attempt to impale him. In that moment, the ice sheet in front of him revealed the Scoundrel's line of view and the face of Nymphadora Tonks. Her name reverberated in his mind. -

- - - -

Tonks cautiously approached the last floor of the lighthouse that served as a cell. The man within had been raging all day, but suddenly had fallen quiet. She peered into the cell through the slit in the door to find him kneeling in a corner, head bowed, and arms clutching himself.

"Remus? Are you back?"

"Nymphadora? Why are you doing this to me? Have I hurt you?"

"Remus, it is you! Wait, let me open the door."

"Forgive me, Nymphadora, I wasn't in control. Please tell me you're not hurt?"

"Oh, Remus, no, no, I'm not hurt, I'm--aaah!" _gasping_

"Gullible. Completely, insipidly gullible! You know what I'm going to do to you? I'm going to use you like the little bitch you are then enjoy snapping this little neck of yours!"

_Malleus_.

"Nonverbal spells work as long as one isn't in a panic, Moody always said. And here I wanted to spare Remus any pain when he recovers. Oh, that's gonna hurt for a few days, but it does knock the man right out." _sighs_ "I'm sorry, Remus, but I'll have to use the chains to avoid this again. Please, please, come back to me."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_March 21  
Wolf Rock _

_In Psyche -_ Remus felt the change in the atmosphere of the ice cave. The treacherous stalagmites were no longer erupting from the floor, but now he had to deal with the constantly shifting shelf of ice beneath him. Still, he was determined to find the central cavern. He wished fervently that all he had to deal with was the water world of the slippery Scamp; anything would be better than this. As he stumbled forward, Remus suddenly felt a drop of cold water land on his forehead and he looked up. To his surprise, the roof of the cave suddenly began to melt. Before he knew it, he was swept up in a torrent ice cold water. Was the water a good or a bad sign? Was the Scoundrel trying to kill him by a new method or did this mean that the Scamp had emerged? -

- - - - - -

It was late afternoon when Tonks woke up from her nap to a loud ruckus. It wasn't the constant raging of the Scoundrel that had kept her awake for most of the day, but rather a petulant, demanding voice that was somewhat familiar.

"Come here, you wench, and quench a poor man's thirst. I did nothing to you; you know I'm harmless! Well, mostly harmless, eh, luv? Be a good lass and bring me a brew! I'll even sing you a song or two. Ahem. _It was on the good ship Venus..._"

"Oh, no, is it really the Scamp?"

"_The mate's name it was Andy..._"

"It has to be the Scamp! The bawdy singing is too--enthusiastic!"

"_The Captain's daughter Mary..._"

"All right, I'll just take a quick peek into the cell and not open the door. Right then, ready."

"_One day the good ship foundered..._Oh, hello, luv! That you? Remembered you being, eh, not so droopy. Come on, luv, change your hair green or something so I'll know it's really you!"

"It is me, Tonks, but I can't change my hair anymore."

"Tonks! Not a very feminine name, is it? What was that first name of yours? Nymphie?"

"Tonks will do. Where's my Lupin? Remus, I mean?"

"Can't rightly say, but if you don't take care of his body, well, he's as good as dead, now isn't he? Merlin, I haven't felt so battered since my own wife found me cavorting with that strumpet in White Chapel."

"Oh, sorry, I had to use the _malleus_ spell."

"What! You hammered the man's privates! I thought you wanted to commit matrimony and engage in conjugal bliss with my progeny? Not bloody likely if this is how you treat him."

"It's just the pain that lasts; nothing critical is damaged."

"Ha, I bet a woman invented that spell. Now be a good lass and ease my suffering by bringing me sustenance."

"I've got some stew--"

"Stew be damned! I need a brew, woman. Bring me a nice pint or two and all is forgiven, eh?"

"No, first you eat the stew and drink some water, then we'll see about the beer."

"Well, come on then, take these chains off and let me out. You've no black heart to treat me like this."

"Sorry, but the Scoundrel could show up again, so until I'm convinced Remus is back, his body is staying chained in the cell."

"You're just like my wife, the stubborn wench. Right then, but it better be a fine Guiness that you're bringing me. Best invention of the modern world, it is."

So Tonks spent the next hours feeding the Scamp, indulging him in a bit of drink, and learning the bawdiest songs on creation, some rightfully lost to future generations. With each round, the witch felt more comfortable and confident that Remus would soon return. In fact, she moved from the door to actually sitting near Lupin. She was shocked out of her complacency when a long arm suddenly reached forward to grab her.

She was quick to scoot back, thankful that she had not been so negligent as to sit within arms reach of the man. When she looked at Lupin's face now, the cold glint of hatred shone in his eyes. The Scoundrel was back.

"You can't win, Nymphadora. If you don't let me go, I'll trap his soul and he'll never be able to come back."

"No! Remus has a strong will; he'll find a way home with time."

The Scoundrel simply began to laugh. The sound was so vile that Tonks completed her retreat to the door and slammed it shut. She called a muffling charm, but the awful laugh still echoed in her mind, even as the tears of frustration flowed down her cheeks. "Please, Remus, come back."

- - - -

_In Psyche -_ Remus had been using the currents to ease his struggles in the cold water, but as his arms swept forward, he cut it on the ice that suddenly formed. In fact, all around him the water was beginning to freeze. He soon realized the Scoundrel's intention: freeze his soul completely in a block of ice. No, he would not let that happen. Tonks was somewhere near the Scoundrel and if he gave up, the monster would hurt her, probably even kill her without remorse. -

- Remus pushed himself to the surface and found the will to scramble onto an icy ridge just as the water completely froze underneath him. He shuddered for a moment as he regained control. It wasn't just his life in danger, but the woman he loved. He couldn't afford to panic; he needed to keep his head, dampen his emotions. He needed--the Scholar! As Remus continued to make his way to the central cavern, he wondered whether that ancestor would even be interested in helping him. -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_March 21  
Wolf Rock_

_In Psyche -_ Remus noticed a change in the ice cave. The walls were getting narrower and taking a much more angular form. In fact, they soon began to remind him of the maze of hedges the Scholar always created in his world, except in this case the barriers were made of ice. It was a path that was familiar to him and Remus began to gain hope. He knew how to get to the center of this; he just hoped he could deal with the Scoundrel when they finally met. -

- - - - -

Tonks sat up abruptly when she realized how quiet it had gotten at the lighthouse. She dashed down the steps to the cell and peered in to find Lupin looking around the room as if inspecting it for the first time. There was no struggle against the chains that bound him, but he turned his gaze to the door when she asked her question and appeared to blush when he noticed he had her attention. He quickly looked down, but tried to sit up straight. Tonks opened the door but stood just inside with her wand at the ready.

"Remus? Are you finally back?"

"My name is Seneca. Remus still has issues to contend with, but in the meantime, I am keeping the other from using his body, painful though it is. Did you use a hammer spell?"

"Uh, sorry, but yeah, it was that or be molested by the Scoundrel, although I didn't realize how much force I put into it. I can bring a draught to ease the pain."

"I would appreciate that and a bit of food. Oh, and a few good books while we wait and my reading glasses, if that wouldn't be too much trouble."

"You must be the Scholar that I met last year. Are you really strong enough to keep the Scoundrel at bay?"

"Why do you think I'm the first to appear for Remus? There are generations clamoring to emerge with the debt, but they are easily trapped in the labyrinths I create."

"Can't you let Remus come back now? We are past the vernal equinox."

"Remus was foolish to have called on the bloodline so frequently. He unleashed the fiend, this Scoundrel as you call him, from the prison where I held him. It is his job to lock him away again, but in the meantime, I'd like to catch up on my reading, if you please."

"Wait, you're capable of imprisoning that monster? I'm sorry, Seneca, but you're so mild and, well, shy."

"I isolate myself by choice, not out of weakness. I made the mistake of overusing the bloodline once and the Scoundrel hurt my wife. That was sufficient impetus to strengthen my will; I hope Remus is capable of similar resolve."

"And if he isn't? What happens then? Do you stay in his body to live out the rest of his life, Seneca?"

"If Remus fails, then so will I. This body would be left as a vessel for the Scoundrel and should be destroyed. Will you be able to do that to protect your world?"

"I'm an Auror, Seneca. I know my duty."

"How do you intend to verify it is the proper Remus who is back? The Scoundrel used deception to lure my wife by posing as me."

"First, Lupin's body stays in chains and I stay out of reach, but I also have some Veritaserum I could use. If the Scamp can feel the effects of alcohol, then Lupin should also respond to the truth potion regardless of who is in possession of his body."

"A wise course. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to start my reading while you see about the potion."

"_Accio_. Here, the reading glasses and a book. I seem to remember you were fond of this topic."

"Yes, this will do nicely. Thank you, Mistress Lupin."

"Oh, no, Remus and I aren't married, so just call me Tonks. In fact, he--"

"Loves you."

"If only I could hear him say that, but the way it looks now, we'll never be married. Remus has issues."

"Being a Lupin is an issue. Our bloodline, our penchant for obsessions, our bastard forefathers."

"Yes, I can see by the Scoundrel's actions--"

"No, I mean legally, about half of the time, Lupins don't formally marry. My Elaine and I never did, yet, she was still my wife and chatelaine of Wolf Rock simply because I lived with her here."

"Why didn't you marry her?"

"She was officially wed to someone else, so I had to steal her away on her wedding day, just after the ceremony. Her legal husband refused to get the marriage annulled because of the property she brought to the marriage,"

"My, my, you do have your surprises, Seneca."

"Elaine was with me here at Wolf Rock two nights before her wedding. I had prior claim to her virtue and her love, regardless of what her father was forcing her to do."

"I understand, and frankly, I'm glad that Remus has you for an ancestor. Is there anything I can do to help him other than keeping you comfortable?"

"Child, it never hurts to simply pray."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_March 22  
Wolf Rock_

_In Psyche -_ Remus approached the last barrier cautiously. He knew he would find the Scoundrel waiting for him with the next turn that would lead him to the center. He could already see the glimmering facade of Wolf Rock forming in the background, but he knew this ancestor would not leave voluntarily to enter the lighthouse. He needed a plan--or another ally. Remus thought about how the surf would crash against Wolf Rock, sending the spray high against the edifice. He felt the touch of a drunken thought, at once praising the lass who had given the Scamp a right worthy brew, but complaining of the maltreatment of his body. -

- Remus pushed aside the latter thought and focused on his next move. He had to draw on the power he had in his lupine form if he were to succeed. For once he welcomed the prickling of his skin as the pelt rose on his body; he rejoiced in the pain that signaled his limbs were extending. But he held on tightly to the control of his mind; he could not let his soul be lost to the werewolf. He opened his feral eyes then charged. -

- The Scoundrel waited with the cold expression in his eyes, but it turned into surprise when he saw the werewolf loping toward the center of the cavern. But Remus was not racing toward the man, but rather directly at the base of the lighthouse that now had solid form. The werewolf raced up the vertical wall, his dark fur a perfect target against the white of the lighthouse. The Scoundrel laughed as he sent a current of freezing cold air toward him.-

- But the werewolf was much faster than a man would have been and dodged the cold vortex just as the roof of the cave collapsed to let a flooding wave crash against the lighthouse wall, taking the unsuspecting Scoundrel with it. The force of the wave became still as it met the frigid cyclone unleashed by the Scoundrel. As Remus fell to his knees, he saw the Scoundrel frozen in the wake of the surf against the lighthouse, trapped in the jagged ice that had formed. -

- He willed the lycanthropy to retreat and felt himself regain his human aspect, but the exertion was too much even for his soul. His body fell to the cold floor of the cave and Remus wondered who would own his body now that it appeared he was too spent to emerge from the cavern. But as his eyes closed, the air around him grew warmer and as he inhaled, he could capture the scent of the lush, green hedges of the Scholar's maze. -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_March 23  
Wolf Rock_

_In Psyche -_ Remus slowly stood and was surprised to feel so refreshed. Around him was the familiar labyrinth of hedges and he took the path in a much brighter mood than he had ever held in these environs. He soon arrived at the nexus to find the Scholar shrugging the kinks out of his shoulders as he looked up from the book he was reading. The lighthouse appeared clearly against the Scholar's back as the man tucked the little book into a pocket and poked the eyeglasses back onto the bridge of his nose. Remus said not a word, but merely held out his hand to his ancestor. The Scholar clasped his hand while simultaneously using his other to give Remus a light swat on the head before disappearing into the lighthouse. -

- - - - -

Tonks was inside the cell, just quietly watching the Scholar absorb another book when it fell from his hands and he slumped forward. Although Tonks called his name, the body was unresponsive. All she could do was wait through the long day until the man regained consciousness. She was dozing when she finally heard him stirring.

Remembering the Scholar's warning, she blinked away tears as she held her wand at the ready to deal with the Scoundrel if he possessed Lupin's body.

"Remus? If it's really you, describe my Patronus."

"Tonks? Your Patronus? It's a--wolf, it changed to a wolf from the butterfly. Nymphadora, are you all right?"

"Here, drink this. Now, who are you and what's happened to Seneca and the other, the Scoundrel?"

"I am Remus Lupin, the proper host of this vessel, and if by Seneca, you refer to the Scholar, then he's back at his lighthouse. The Scoundrel is imprisoned again."

"I believe you, Remus, that was Veritaserum you drank."

"Ah, a good precaution. I swear, after this experience, I will never overextend my bloodline again."

"You used it once to often, but you kept me alive, too. I hope you don't regret that."

"No, Nymphadora, I could never regret giving you a chance at life." In response Tonks gave Lupin a crushing hug. "Ow."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I had to use the chains--"

"I understand, but why do I have this awful pain in my--"

"Er, that would be from the hammer spell. Damn, I really didn't mean to put so much force in it."

"As long as you're all right, I can live with it. But this is just proof of how dangerous I am to you, Nymphadora. I hope you've taken these recent events to heart."

"Remus, who's the one battered and in pain here?"

"And why are you here exactly? How did you come across the Scoundrel when my body was in London and you're supposed to be patrolling Hogwarts?"

"I knew your debt to Lyonesse began early and, well, I had the week planned since New Year's even if it was just to make sure you were safely at Wolf Rock. Now, does that feel better with the chains off?"

"An analgesic potion and soak in the pool would be wonderful at the moment."

"Come on, I'll help you up. Just lean on me."

After soaking in the hot springs of the pool at the base of Wolf Rock, they spent a quiet evening listening to music on the phonograph. But when it was obvious that Remus was getting too drowsy to hold his eyes opened, she led him to bed and watched him for a few moments as he fell asleep. She kicked off her shoes and laid beside him, trying not to disturb his slumber. But a smile escaped her lips when she felt his hand reaching for hers and clasping it before he completely succumbed to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_March 24  
Wolf Rock_

Tonks rose from the bed and almost stumbled on her shoes as she tried to put them on quietly. She didn't want another argument with Remus about the futility of their relationship; he needed some peace and quiet now.

She walked to the door where she turned to look back at the long man sleeping on the bed, but then quickly turned her back to the room before the tears began to fall. She didn't want him to see her cry again. She opened the bedroom door. _Creak._

"Tonks?" He leaned up on his elbow and blinked when he spotted her at the door. "I don't think I ever said thank you."

"Remus, you've got it backwards. This was my way of thanking you for using your bloodline to save me."

"Why do you go to all this trouble for me? Especially after the way I've hurt you."

"I love you, Remus, and neither the demons in your past nor your present are going to change that."

"It's just hard to believe that someone could or should love a man so cursed or want to spend her life with him."

"If I could show you another woman who could accept a man bitten by Fenrir Greyback, would you believe me then?"

"That would take a lifetime."

"I've seen people waste their lives on goals of lesser value. Take care of yourself, Remus. I know you want to avoid me, but whenever you need help, call and I'll come--and I'll expect the same from you."

Remus heard the door shut quietly and heard the stairs creaking as she left the lighthouse. He realized that in spite of his attempts to stay away from her, he always carried her in his heart. His voice fell to a whisper. "I love you, too, Nymphadora."

_End of Chapter_

**Author Notes:**

Minor edits.

Sorry for the length, but this is a story that was conceived last year when I first introduced the idea of Lupin's debt to his bloodline that allows him to heal. In return, Lupin gets possessed by his ancestors at Spring Equinox. I knew that dealing with the Scoundrel would be a story unto itself, but it made me determined to eventually write the stories for Book 6. The Scholar is based on the character in Besieged with a little bit of Oswald Martin from Dandelion Dead, although he looks more like Crabbe in Dinotopia. The Scamp is based on Dan Starkey of Divorcing Jack and the Scoundrel is the worst of the Johnny from Naked. All are characters played by David Thewlis.

The bawdy song, The Good Ship Venus, was taken from song lyrics used in the Society for Creative Anachronism. Not for the feint of heart, but they are funny although very, very crude.

I hope you found some moments to smile as Tonks dealt with how best to help Remus. Thanks for reading.


	5. Predatory Senses

Summary: During the full moon, Lupin and Tonks hunt for a peculiar cave.

**Nymphadora's Wolf**  
_**Predatory Senses**_

_June 15  
Windsor Gardens  
_

"Remus, I can't emphasize how important it is to discover this trail. I am confident that with the heightened senses of the werewolf, you could find the cave I seek, a cave that would be critical for our eventual success against Voldemort."

"Headmaster, I'd be happy to use my curse to our advantage, but that would leave Greyback unmonitored at full moon. Is the potential benefit worth the cost of a child's life?"

"With this discovery, we could save many lives. I assure you that I would offer my own life as a sacrifice if necessary in this endeavor. Yet, sometimes the simple methods that predators use for tracking are superior for finding the traces of a path long lost."

"How will I know what to track? Tom Riddle hasn't been at Hogwarts for almost fifty years."

"Yes, but Pomfrey was going through some old stores of discarded clothing of students who spent time in the infirmary over the years. She found one of his jackets, torn from his helping guide a first year out of the Forbidden Forest when he was a Prefect."

"A child he had led into the forest, I would suspect."

"You're probably correct, Remus, but the incident has left us with a way to retrace his steps. The scent in the jacket would be what you track, a phantom olfactory signal. It would be something only a werewolf could follow."

"It's a good thing I've had all this practice in tracking Greyback, then. I should have a human partner to map the trail, though. The Wolfsbane can keep me sane, but I can't promise a coherent map. Someone who can wield magic could also be a source for a mnemonic thread that can be pulled out and stored in your Pensieve."

"I came to the same conclusion and have procured an assistant for you. Here. You can see the general area where the village is on this map. You'll meet Nymphadora Tonks here at the clock tower at dusk."

"Tonks?"

"Yes, is there some problem, Remus? I thought the two of you generally worked well together?"

"No, I mean, there is no problem."

"Then good luck. Tonks will have this map and mark the trail. Remember, your only objective is to identify the cave entrance. Go no further, Remus."

"I understand, Albus."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_June 17  
Coastal Village_

Tonks walked out of the Cliff Horse Inn where she had just rented a room and walked to the clock tower. Although she'd gladly share her room with Lupin, she expected he'd want to take his clothes as soon as the mission was over and leave her, hence the knapsack she now carried on her back.

Her heart raced as she recognized Lupin's tall figure approaching her. Who in this quiet village would believe that this mild-mannered man would soon turn into a nightmare beast? The irony of Lupin's existence struck her poignantly. Tonight, the assets the lycanthropy bestowed upon the man would be used as an instrument against evil.

They merely nodded to each other in greeting, both intent on keeping to the business at hand, but their gazes betrayed the flash of delight in seeing the other. Lupin immediately hooded his gaze and spoke first.

"You have the map and Riddle's jacket with you?"

"Yes, Remus, along with the leash."

"A leash?"

"You look surprised; didn't Dumbledore tell you? The Wolfsbane has a few drops of shrinking potion in it to disguise your size while we're in the village. It's the best way to mask your true form without affecting your predatory senses."

"I'm supposed to pass for your pet dog. How ironic."

"The shrinking potion will wear off in a few hours, but Dumbledore said that Tom Riddle was at the clock tower with the other orphans before the group moved toward the shore. We'll have to spend some time in the village."

"Yes, it's best to start at a place where we know the scent should be. This should also reveal whether this exercise is futile. So you're to be out walking your dog. Are you making restraining me a habit?"

"Look, Remus, I'm sorry I had to keep you chained at Wolf Rock, but--"

"Tonks, don't fret; it was a poor joke on my part. I understand the need for the ruse. Now, I assume you have a place where I can transform."

"Well, I have a room at the inn, but I've also secured the basement of the clock tower for your use if you prefer that. I'll keep your effects with me in the knapsack."

"I'll use the basement. Give me about ten minutes then come down to get me."

"Right then. Here's that dose of Wolfsbane." _Ahem._ "Remus, wait. Will Rafe and the others in the League be all right without you tonight?"

"They're safely in the abandoned tube at the old King William Street station. We had supper together before I left. They won't be chasing after Greyback; I can trust Rafe to keep the pack there until I get back."

"Good, they all seemed to hold you in in high regard when I met them in March."

"And they still talk about their visit from Mad-Eye Moody with great enthusiasm. The bouncing ferret is now the ultimate threat they offer each other. I applaud your performance, Tonks."

"Yeah, well, I hope they're just as enthusiastic if they ever meet the real me."

"When this war is over, I'll make sure that you get the chance. I owe you at least that much for your help during equinox."

"I don't want your gratitude any more than you want my pity, Remus."

"Tonks, I know the value of having your friendship, even if it can't be more than that between us. Reciprocity is all I meant."

"Right, then, I plan to hold you to that although you are making a point of avoiding me."

"I could have asked Dumbledore for another partner tonight; I almost requested Bill Weasley in fact, but I'm not hiding from you or running away anymore. We have a war to fight and it's good to know you have my back."

"Comrades in arms? I can work with that."

Lupin merely bowed in acknowledgment and made his way to the basement. Tonks kept watch but spoke quietly to herself.

"Comrades in arms is exactly where we started, Remus. Yes, I know how to work from there."

- - - - - -

The young woman walked at an easy pace as she held a red leash on a rather large dog. They had made several circuits around the clock tower, then proceeded down a lane. The canine had then halted, effectively stopping his mistress in her tracks and suddenly shook his head. This happened at least ten times before the woman stopped to pet the creature.

"Another dead end, Moony?"

_Disgruntled yelp_.

"I know it can be frustrating. If only we had a general direction to proceed. Let's try one more circuit; it's obvious you've got the scent. We just need to find the longest trail."

The pair walked back to the clock tower when they encountered the night watch of the village, a rather cheery looking old man.

"Good evening, miss. You don't look like a local. Here for a visit?"

"Yes, I'm staying at the Cliff Horse Inn tonight. It's good to get away from the city for a bit of peace and quiet. I hope I'm not disturbing anyone, but it seemed like a nice evening for a moonlit walk."

"A young lass like you should be out enjoying a romantic stroll with her beau."

"Sorry to say, I just have my dog, but he's all the company I need. Isn't that right, Moony?" _pets dog_

_Woof_.

"I suppose you can't keep a large dog like that penned for too long. "

"Indeed, constable, he's happiest when he's allowed to get his exercise, but I do keep him on a leash so folks won't be scared given his size. Moony's really quite gentle."

_Woof_.

"And well behaved, I see. Sat down immediately when you stopped to chat. Just what type of breed his he?"

"Er, he's Czechoslovakian Wolfdog; it's a mix of wolf and German Shephard, but they've been bred for friendly rather than feral characteristics. See, he just loves getting scratched around the ears."

_Woof. _

"Interesting dog. Well, miss, I hope you enjoy your visit to our village."

"I'm sure I will. Come on, Moony, time to go." _Woof._ "Moony, get up now. We need to--"

_Woof._ The snout then pointed to the constable as if the canine expected his mistress to ask something of the man.

"Oh, sir, I do have a question. Now this is just morbid curiosity you understand, but are there any ghost stories or, you know, haunted places in the area?"

"No, the village is rather quiet. The only one to ever claim to have encountered a ghost here was Imogene Marples."

"What happened in this encounter?"

"It was decades ago as she told the story, but she swore that right along those outer cliffs, just to the left of that copse of trees, she could hear the echo of children crying as the waves hit the cliffs below. Of course, she just heard a tern or some such, but the story kept many a child away from playing along the cliff edge, so I suppose the mad old woman did the village a service."

"Yes, I expect you're right. Well, good night."

_Woof._

The constable walked away as the dog began sniffing along the ground and lead his mistress through the village. His tail was wagging enthusiastically now. The constable chuckled and spoke to himself as was his habit. "Wolfdog, eh? Glad it wasn't any bigger or I'd start to believe in werewolves. Haha, must be the full moon."

The man walked off whistling a cheery tune, mostly to reassure himself.

- - - - - -

The silhouette of the large wolf was cast against the full moon that set high in the night sky as the creature loped along the the cliffs that dotted the shoreline. He stopped and the long snout sniffed along the cliff edge, his heightened senses capturing the scent. A sudden howl to signify his success was stopped when the woman beside him clamped his mouth shut to prevent the sound.

"Hush, Moony, keep it under control. Good boy. Hm, you know, maybe I should keep you as a canine; you're much more compliant to my wishes." The woman stoked the soft fur.

_Yip!_

"I was joking. Now, lead the--whoa! That's the cliff's edge." Tonks backed away as a piece of the cliff tumbled into the deep water below.

_Splash!_

"All right, let me see. Merlin! It's a steep descent down. Are you sure?"

_Woof!_

"All right, now let's see. The cliff is sheer rather than jagged, so I can use an adhesion spell. It will be slow going, but that way we can literally walk down the cliff edge. What do you think, Moony?"

The wolf suddenly looked apprehensive and seemed to be choking on the collar. It took a moment for Tonks to realize that the shrinking potion was wearing off and that soon a nine foot long werewolf would be by her side. She quickly released the leash and waited until the canine shook himself once he resumed his normal lycanthropic size.

"Sorry about that, Moony, I lost track of time. Ready? Here, show me your paws. _Inheresco_. Now, I'll just put this leash away and you can lead on."

The pair made slow progress down the cliff because the adhesion spell had to be renewed frequently and each step had to taken cautiously. Still, they were within 10 meters of the water level when another piece of the cliff edge dislodged and bounced down the cliff just as Tonks was about to refresh the latest adhesion spell.

The falling rock struck her head, sending her body into the waves and boulders below. The werewolf propelled himself after her, having some sense of relief in hearing the body of the woman splash into the ocean rather than crash into the rocks. The lupine form was sleek in the chill water as he dove to search for the body.

The woman appeared to be stunned as she was dragged down by the weight of the knapsack now absorbing water. Still, the werewolf maneuvered his great length under her smaller body then swam for the surface with his unconscious rider's head propped atop his own. This allowed her breath, but no sound came from the woman.

He had to find safety, so his gaze turned to survey a place where he could carry his burden. The wolf noticed a fissure in the cliff, adjusted his trajectory and swam for it. Tom Riddle had to have found a cave among these cliffs and this was a likely place for it. The walls soon formed a dark tunnel whose wet walls seemed to glimmer as the moon struck the surface of the water at the entrance. A low moan from the woman gave the werewolf some hope that her injuries could be ministered on the spot, but first he had to find a landing.

The tunnel soon veered to the left and just as the werewolf was losing hope again, he felt a solid shelf underneath him. He hurried up what he now understood to be a series of steps until he reached level ground and hunched to soften woman's fall from his back. She was able to catch herself on her elbows and responded when he licked her face.

"Remus? Where are--wait! You're sniffing around. Is this? You've found it! Tom Riddle brought the children here: I can even feel the residual magic that lingers here. And that's an entrance to a larger cave."

_Yip_!

"Oh, right, I better sit here for a minute. Trying to stand made me feel woozy. Okay, deep breaths. Nothing broken."

The wolf gave his body a good shake to remove the excess water, then approached and licked the side of her head where the rock had fallen.

"Ouch! Thanks for reminding me. Yeah, luckily the rock hit my head, thickest part of my body."

_Whine_.

"Right, I'll just rest a bit longer, then we'll need to retrace the path while I'm conscious."

_Woof._

"Thank you, Remus. You just sit there and let me lean on you for a while."

The werewolf gruffed with satisfaction at her proclamation. He rested his snout on her shoulder and closed his eyes as he absorbed the contact. Even in the lupine form, he recognized the value of this woman.

- - - - - - -

The mid-morning sun shone through the window and made Remus Lupin blink as it fell on his face. He rubbed his head into the pillow and grew aware he was naked underneath the sheets, but a familiar scent drew his attention. He blinked as he opened his eyes.

"Tonks?"

_yawn_ "Yeah? Oh, we better get up. I'll be dressed in a jiff; Dumbledore will be meeting us soon. Are you all right, Remus?"

"My muscles feel sore. What about your head? Did you heal it? I barely remember coming back to the inn."

"Yeah, I snuck you up the stairs with a disillusionment charm. We curled up in front of the fire to dry off until you transformed, then I dragged you to bed."

"Oh. Oh no, not again."

"Oh? Oh. No, no, we didn't. I couldn't dress you until your clothes dried out, so that's why you're _au natural_."

"Ah."

"Was that disappointment or relief in your voice?"

"Would you accept regret? Much as I enjoy the physical indulgence, it's not fair to you."

"That's what I've decided, too. The next time we make love, it is going to be as the promise of a future together."

She put her hands on his head and leaned forward to offer him a deep kiss. When she released him, he still held her cheek to cheek.

"You are quite the temptation, Nymphadora, but I'm too old and too poor and too dangerous for you."

"And you say that like some mantra to drive me away, Remus. It's not working."

"Lately, the mantra doesn't work for me, either, and I feel so confused about you, Nymphadora."

"Good! And when I find another woman who's willing to accept a man bitten by Greyback, I'm hitting you with that information like a bludger. Now I'll go downstairs so you can dress. Meet us in the café next door."

- - - - - - -

The Muggles in the quiet village took note of the trio in the corner of the café. The tall, lanky man was unremarkable and the young woman with mousy brown hair beside him also blended well, but the elderly man with white hair had a sparkle in his eye that made people take note. Of course, his bright purple jacket would not go unnoticed on this quiet morning, either.

Lupin's tall form blocked Dumbledore from view as he removed the thread of Tonks' memory that contained the critical path to the cave. Then the Headmaster placed his hand on Lupin's and Tonks' shoulders for a long moment. Anyone looking at them now would think the pair were entranced by the elder's words. When he released the contact, the elder man sat back in his chair and spoke.

"Don't be disappointed that you met with no success. At least the village can be eliminated from others that we search. Now I believe you have some rest to catch up on before you start your night watch, Nymphadora, and I daresay you could use with a bit more rest today, Remus."

As they bade their old Headmaster farewell, neither one would realize the information they brought to Dumbledore that day would deliver him to his doom. And neither one would remember their success in locating the cave because the Headmaster obliviated the knowledge of the place from their memory.

_One chapter left... _

**Author Note:**

Minor edits.

When I read the chapter in HBP, the information about locating the cave seemed recent, so I used the idea that members of the Order were essential in locating it, although I left it open to how much they knew because JKR has not indicated how much Lupin might know about the Horcruxes. Hence, the obliviate spell as well. But don't worry, Dumbledore is a master, so he'd leave their memories intact other than on location.

_Inheresco_ is not a canon spell. The shrinking potion was created for the plotline.

Foxx Laverinth is working on a Fanart 100 challenge with Lupin and Tonks as subjects. She has a fun little picture where Tonks is walking Lupin as a wolf on a leash. The image in its own way inspired this story. The information on the Czechoslovakian Wolfdog is fairly accurate.

Thanks for reading.


	6. Mates for Life

Summary: Lupin and Tonks' encounters with Death Eaters, vorpal bunnies, and rampaging goats.

**Nymphadora's Wolf**  
_**Mate for Life**_

_Hogwarts  
Late June_

Minerva McGonagall dismissed the members of the Order of the Phoenix to gain their assigned corridors. It was their duty to monitor Hogwarts this evening while Dumbledore was gone. There was something in the air tonight and all could feel the urgency. Bill waved a farewell as he took his path, leaving Lupin and Tonks to walk together a little further.

"I didn't think I'd see you here, Tonks. I thought Scrimgeour had made good on his pulling back the Auror patrols at Hogwarts due to budgetary constraints."

"He has, so now I'm the only Auror left here. It took a bit of persuasion, but with the term almost over, I didn't want to abandon Hogwarts until the students go home for summer holiday. Actually, I'm surprised Dumbledore asked you to come tonight, Remus. Doesn't this duty interfere with your current assignment?"

"The Headmaster indicated that my mission among the werewolves is coming to an end, although I think that's a mistake. I'm sure the Death Eaters are planning something. I've followed Greyback twice to Borgin and Burke's where he met others."

"Was Bellatrix among them?"

"No, I haven't seen any sign of your aunt, but I recognized Amycus and Alecto, they're siblings, and Gibbons, a rather impatient man who considers himself Voldemort's herald."

"Gibbons? Yes, Mad-eye mentioned a Death Eater who likes to call the Dark Mark prematurely, even helped him nab a few culprits before the evil deed was done."

"Yes, that's the one."

"So, what's next for you, Remus?"

"I--don't know yet, Nymphadora."

"And now is not the time for such discussions, I know. We better see to our patrol."

Remus watched her turn sharply and walk down her assigned corridor. For a moment, as the moonlight shone through the stained glass window when she walked past, he could see the young pink-haired girl he had first met. As her steps took her out of contact with the rosy moonbeam, he realized the nymph was gone and in her place, an enchantress had emerged.

- - - - - - - - - - -

The battle was waging in the corridors of Hogwarts. Tonks shuddered as she saw the killing curse barely miss Lupin. She caught his gaze for a moment and he was able to offer her a reassuring nod. Then when the battle ended, Tonks and Lupin ran to where Bill Weasley had fallen. Tonks couldn't hide the horror she felt at seeing her friend so mutilated.

"There's blood everywhere, Remus. I can staunch it, but his breathing is so shallow. He won't survive the trip to Pomfrey."

"He doesn't look as bad as Arthur after the snake bite, but there's only one way to stabilize him."

"Another early debt to Lyonesse? You remember what happened this year."

"Yes, I had a good friend watching over me to keep me from hurting anyone when the spirits took over. I expect she'll do the same at the next equinox."

"I rather enjoy meeting the Scholar. All right, but I'm only transferring the minimum."

Tonks called forth the spell that would convey the protection of Lupin's bloodline to Bill, but controlled the transfer when some color returned to wounded man. Lupin leaned against Tonks as she summoned the spell to carry Bill's body to Pomfrey. In the meantime, McGonagall was seeing to Neville and removing the body of Gibbons, the Death Eater caught in the killing curse. The Battle of Hogwarts was over, but the soldiers had yet to learn of the full cost.

- - - - - - - -

_Hogwarts' Infirmary_

Tonks and Lupin kept watch over their unconscious friend as he lay on the hospital bed. The worry was clearly on their faces. Lupin's voice held a controlled rage as he began speaking.

"We've got to stop Greyback from doing this to anyone else. He wasn't even transformed, but Bill's wounds are acting like cursed bites. He won't become a werewolf, but he won't be the same, he won't be--normal."

"Molly is going to be heartbroken and Fleur--

"Oh Merlin! Bill was marrying her next month. He's lost so much in a single night."

"Fleur is not a fickle female, Remus. She won't abandon Bill, even if he is a mutilated man."

"Alliterative, aren't we?"

"Cynical, aren't we?"

"I call it being realistic, Tonks."

"Don't lose your faith in love, Remus. I think Fleur will surprise you."

"We'll have to wait and see. I just wish Dumbledore were here; I hope he's not gone much longer."

But Lupin discovered that his wish would not be fulfilled. Tonks noted the anguish with which Lupin accepted the news of Dumbledore's death and how he sat with dejected posture. She moved to stand by his chair and reached out to him, not just to offer comfort, but because he was always her anchor.

The only thing that kept Lupin from breaking down further was that firm touch on his shoulder reminding him that he was not alone. He was able to follow what Harry was saying and he felt Tonks tighten her grip when Snape was revealed as the traitor. A flash of hatred toward the man filled him, but when the phoenix began his lament, Lupin was able to find solace in the beauty of the song.

Soon Molly and Fleur appeared. Lupin responded to the light tug Tonks gave to his sleeve and they moved to give the women access to Bill. They watched the drama between Fleur and Molly unfold. Anything was preferable to dwelling on the loss of Dumbledore.

Tonks prayed that she had not misplaced her faith in the power of love. Relief flooded her when Fleur insisted that she still intended to marry Bill. It took Tonks a moment to realize that she had met Lupin's challenge. Here was a woman who was accepting a life with a man bitten by Greyback.

Tonks lost sight of anyone else in the room except for Lupin and turned to him glaring. She insisted, "You see! She still wants to marry him even though he's been bitten. She doesn't care!"

"It's different." Lupin was confused by Fleur's acceptance of Bill and knew his words lacked conviction. He tried to grasp at any argument. "Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely--"

"But I don't care, either! I don't care," insisted Tonks. The stubborn man! She grabbed his robes and wished she could morph to Hagrid's size so that she could shake some sense into him. "I've told you a million times..."

"And I've told you a million times that," began Lupin, but couldn't meet her eyes. He knew he would see the love and hope shining there and he would be lost. He called upon his mantra automatically while he tried to regain some control. "I'm too old for you, too poor...too dangerous..."

He heard Molly chiding him for being ridiculous, but managed to insist that Tonks deserved someone young and whole. Then Arthur reminded him that Bill had lost such status in a single night. Lupin felt more of the walls crumbling inside of him.

"This is...not the moment to discuss it." Lupin was flooded with his conflicting emotions. The joy he was feeling as he considered a future with Tonks was at odds with the grief of losing the Headmaster. "Dumbledore is dead."

"Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think there was a little more love in the world," reminded McGonagall.

Lupin then realized that Tonks was firmly holding his hand. As Hagrid arrived, she tiptoed to whisper, "I'll never stop waiting for you, Remus, remember that."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At Scrimgeour's directive, Tonks spent the rest of the night interviewing all parties who were conscious for the official report. The man had also insisted that her written report be on his desk before daybreak. The Auror assumed her professional mask and fulfilled her tasks. She went back to the Ministry to complete her assignment, but was constantly interrupted. The floo network at the Ministry building was a flurry of activity as people made the trip to verify the rumor: Albus Dumbledore is dead.

Tonks finally escaped to the Department of Mysteries to finish her report. Once there, she approached the Veil that had taken her cousin and sat down on the floor with her arms wrapped around her knees. As she relayed the details of the night to a Quick-Quotes Quill, she instead imagined that Sirius was on the other side listening to the events. When the report was finished, she deactivated the quill, but made a solemn promise to Sirius that Harry would live. Then she sent her Patronus with a message to Lupin before taking the floo back to Hogsmeade.

In the meantime, Lupin spent the rest of his night notifying the Order of their great loss. His first stop was at the Hog's Head to inform Aberforth Dumbledore that his twin was dead. But Aberforth had intercepted him almost immediately, having recognized the phoenix' lament. Together they had set about passing the news, but it was Lupin who answered the questions of How did it happen and Who was the killer.

Lupin repeated the events of the night often, all the while maintaining his composure so that he could be strong as his comrades dealt with their grief. Arabella Figg began weeping and didn't even object as Mundungus Fletcher patted her back in a weak attempt to offer comfort. He had never seen Alastor Moody cry, but there was no denying the quiet tears that were streaming down his face. He and Aberforth had to physically restrain the normally cool Kingsley Shacklebolt from beginning a hunt for Snape, with Fred and George Weasley ready to follow his lead. The Order could afford no more losses.

By the time the night ended, Lupin was exhausted, but the silvery wolf found him with Tonks' message. That was one rendezvous he intended to make. While the dawn was still creeping above the tree tops of the Forbidden Forest, Lupin came upon the wood nymph once again resting on the large boulder at its edge, sitting completely still.

Tonks looked up at him, then stood with her arms raised both to beseech and to accept his embrace. His long stride brought him to her immediately, but they exchanged no greetings. Instead, they shared their grief over the Headmaster's death as their emotional control finally broke. They fell to their knees and clung to each other, weeping like children, each knowing that together they were strong enough to bear this new loss. Each one silently thankful that their tears were not for each other.

When their tears were exhausted, they found themselves still wrapped in each other's arms while sitting against the bolder as the sun was now warm on their bodies. Lupin felt Tonks' leaning against his chest and allowed his head to fall on her soft hair as they both succumbed to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Hogwarts  
The Forbidden Forest _

_snerf, snerf_

Lupin opened one eye only to meet another eye staring at him from a face with a twitching pink nose. A white ball of fluff was perched on his shoulder.

_snerf, snerf_

This time the vorpal bunny had snorted right into his ear and the noise was loud enough to get Tonks stirring. She opened her eyes to find the vorpal bunny dangling in the air, taking empty swipes at Lupin who was holding him by scruff of his neck.

_snerf, snerf_

"Wimples! Oh, how wonderful, Remus."

"What did you say? I can't hear since he snorted in my ear."

"Here, let me hug him."

_Snift, snift_

"Serves you right. Ahem, Tonks, ease up on the hug. Wimples looks like he needs to breathe."

"Oh, right. Sorry, Wimples, but it was sweet of you to come after such sad events. Here you go, back on the ground."

_Snerf, snerf_

"Hm. Tonks, doesn't Wimples look more arrogant than usual,. If a rabbit could swagger, I'd say he's doing it."

_Snerf, snerf_

"Wimples has always been a proud specimen, Remus. You're just being sensitive to this alpha male conflict between the two of you."

"Really, there is no contest between us. How could a were-rabbit best a werewolf. He's just a vorpal--Oh, Merlin, is that what I think it is?"

_Snerf, snerf. Hop. Hop, hop, hop._

"Look, Remus, Wimples has a little girlfriend! Isn't she pretty with her brown fur? Wimples, you devil!"

"This cannot be happening. Normal does won't accept a buck who's a were-rabbit. Where did he find her?"

"Her name is Whimsy, Remus, and obviously he found her in the Forbidden Forest. And I do think Wimples has one-upped you."

"Hardly. You and I were together before Wimples found, er, Whimsy."

"I was referring to the little pair of ears I see coming out of the hole. Look there."

Indeed, a little kit that was a clone of his father followed his mother out of the hole,. The little white furball hopped over to Lupin and emitted a quick _snerf_ before diving behind his parents. Wimples did indeed look rather like he had won the race and seemed to be smirking at Lupin before herding his family off into the Forbidden Forest. With a last arrogant wiggle of his tail, they were gone.

"He'll outlive her by decades, won't he?" sighed Tonks.

"Wimples gave up some of his longevity in exchange for Whimsy's fertility--or at least that's what happened in the few recorded cases. The pregnancy changed her from a mundane rabbit to some sort of hybrid. No, the mating is for life--and in that Wimples and I have common ground."

"Remus? Are you--augh!"

"Ow! Why did you punch my shoulder?"

"Because you are the most frustrating man! You're lucky I didn't, I didn't--"

"Hit me with a bludger?"

"No."

"Levitate this rock to fall on me?"

"No, I should have--" Tonks halted her words as an owl suddenly swooped down to drop a missive into her hands. "Oh, what is it now! Wait, don't leave, Remus. I have to answer this summons. Let's see... interview W. Weasley and N. Longbottom and report to Ministry." _sigh_ "I need to get back to work."

"And I need to visit the League and run a few other errands. I owled Rafe earlier, but I still have things to wrap up."

"Looks like we'll never find a good time to talk."

"Then we should make the time. We shouldn't let this drag on any longer. Meet me at Wolf Rock tonight. I'll be there by seven."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Wolf Rock Lighthouse_

"He's late. He said seven o'clock, I'm sure of it. It's now eight and he's late, late, LATE. He's changed his mind--or maybe he never changed it. Maybe he wanted me here to tell me in private that he wants nothing to do with me. I'm not a metamorphmagus anymore, so why would he want a clumsy, mousy, red-eyed witch?"

_creak, slam, splish, splish, drip, drip_

"Remus! Why are you so late--and wet? Here, let me help you get that coat off. What did you do, swim to Wolf Rock?"

"No, I used the skiff, but Mad-Eye intercepted me at Land's End and I got too distracted getting away from him to call impervious until it was too late."

_wrings shirt, drip, drip, drip_

"Why were you getting away from Mad-Eye?"

"Because he got it into his head that he needed to teach me a lesson about how to treat a lady, one he holds as closely to his heart as any daughter, he said, even if she was a cheeky witch during her training."

_giggle_ "Oh, I see. He found out about, er, us. So that's why you're late?"

"Not entirely. Ugh, I hate squeaky, water-logged shoes. No, I was detained just trying to get out of Hogsmeade. Aberforth waylaid me just before I took the floo to Land's End."

"Order business? Here, just put this robe on."

"Thank you. And, no, it wasn't Order business. Oh, and don't believe the rumors that he's illiterate. Apparently Aberforth has made a list of what he labeled 'My Big Brother's Clean-up List.' Among them, and I know this because he pointed it out to me, was 'Knock some sense into stubborn wolf regarding the little witch.' He decided to pursue this literally."

"What? You mean he, he punched you?"

"No, he sent the little herd of goats he has penned at the back of the Hog's Head after me. Ever been butted by a rampaging goat? Hard-headed little buggers, but I managed to immobilize them and slip into the floo."

"Whew, that's quite a good reason for being late. Here, sit down and let me rub your shoulders. Your muscles feel so tense."

"Oh, that would be Hagrid's doing and the reason I was late getting out of Hogwarts in the first place."

"Hagrid? What did he do to you? He's as gentle as a lamb."

"He's still a giant and apparently is quite sentimental about 'lurv's true path'. He managed to dangle me off the ground in order to shake some sense into me about this issue. I was practically yelling that I was on my way to meet you before he would release me."

"Hagrid just doesn't know his own strength. Hold on, what's that scratch on your ankle? Did Fang do that?"

"That? No, it was not a dog, but a cat who scratched me as I was leaving the castle."

"A cat scratched you? Mrs. Norris can be so mean!"

"It wasn't Mrs. Norris, Tonks."

"Surely it wasn't Crookshanks?"

"No, it wasn't Crookshanks."

"But the only other cat at the castle would be--McGonagall? McGonagall took a swipe at you?"

"Practically tripped over her as I was heading out the door before she took a quick swipe at me with her paw. She immediately transformed, told me I should quit acting like a lunk head about you, and to not make the same mistakes that befell my elders. I felt like a First Year standing there going, 'Yes, Ma'am,' and 'No, Ma'am,' and, 'I appreciate your advice, Ma'am.' She's scarier than a horde of Inferi when she's in a tiff."

"So what were you doing at Hogwarts? I thought you were going to speak to Rafe and the others in your League?"

"I spent the day getting things in order for them, then decided to check up on Bill for myself. I was sort of hoping to run into you then, but you'd already left. It just took a while to unravel the binding spell."

"Binding spell? What binding spell? Wait. She didn't, did she? Fleur?"

"Indeed, she's quite proficient at _evincio_. I had just finished having a nice chat with Bill in the infirmary when a furious Fleur flounces in--"

"Alliterative, aren't we? Caught you by surprise?"

"One normally doesn't expect such a genteel witch to hit you with a spell at first sight. So there's Fleur carrying on about how seeing you with me during Harry's fifth year made her re-think her attitudes about werewolves which meant that she didn't hesitate about accepting Bill now that Greyback had bitten him. Thank goodness Bill is a smooth talker because otherwise I'd still be bound in the infirmary until you came to collect me."

"Oh, you poor man! And I thought Molly and Arthur had ganged up on you last night. So, you're here now because everyone has been bullying you into settling this."

"Why are you looking so sad, Tonks? Have you changed your mind?"

"What? Of course I haven't changed my mind about you. I just don't want you to be with me because you think it will please everyone around us."

"Nymphadora, much as I like being liked, I invited you here before any of my encounters with the Wayward Werewolf hit squad. Why do you think I asked you to come to Wolf Rock?"

"I want to hear you tell me your reasons, Remus."

"I love you, Nymphadora Tonks. I realized that I can't face this life without you. It was your touch that gave me hope when I learned that Albus was dead. I've lost so much: my parents, my closest friends, my mentor. And there you were, offering the one light that I want constantly in my life."

"Remus! I--" Lupin almost fell backwards out of the chair as Tonks lunged but caught himself in time to accept her kiss. When she released him she suddenly punched his shoulder again.

"Ow!"

"You mean that I didn't have to make a fool of myself by declaring to everyone in the hospital wing that I didn't care about your curse and still wanted to marry you!"

"No, it wasn't foolish. Your outburst gave me the courage to act on that hope. Every time I started to backtrack today, I'd think about you standing there, glaring at me, beautiful in your conviction that you wanted to be with me."

Here Remus reached out and placed one hand on Tonks' shoulder while he cupped her face with the other. "Stay with me at Wolf Rock, Nymphadora, live with me, marry me."

She stared at him with wide eyes as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing, but as his words finally resonated in her, she smiled and whispered, "Yes."

Remus bent his head to kiss her tenderly and as his hand swept through her hair, the strands changed slowly from the brown to a vibrant pink. When he pulled back, he gently touched the strands of her hair, bringing the tip within view of her peripheral vision.

"That's my hair? But--"

Tonks ran to a mirror and stared in wonder. She heard Remus' voice behind her calling out colors.

"Blue. Black. Blonde. Red. Violet. Brown. Pink."

With each word Tonks changed her hair color and began laughing in delight. She felt Remus put his hands on her shoulders and saw his smiling reflection in the mirror. "Let's try noses next. Mad-Eye. King. Fleur. Me."

His laughter rang with hers as she turned to face him with his aqualine nose in place before she morphed back into her normal face. "I can do it. I'm still a metamorphmagus."

"You should make sure your hair is pink for the funeral. No flower would be more beautiful to Dumbledore's eyes. He'd be happy to see you had regained your powers."

"I think you're right. He always called me a fairy floss torpedo when I was at Hogwarts." Her voice grew softer as she leaned in to hug Remus. "We've lost so much with his death, but as long as you're with me, I can have some hope that this war will turn to our favor. Harry has a tough road ahead."

"And we'll stand by him together, but in the meantime, we better get some rest."

"Professor Lupin, are you trying to get me into your bedroom? Whoa!"

Remus had swept Tonks off her feet and began walking. "Absolutely. And I want you to know that I'm never letting you go again."

"I'll hold you to that promise, Remus."

And so that's the story of how Remus Lupin became Nymphadora's Wolf.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Epilogue_

The long body of the man curled up around the small woman with pink hair. Even with all the losses he had been dealt, he felt whole. He dropped a kiss on her neck, lingering to nibble on her ear.

"Mmm. That feels--Oh! Remus! She kicked! Here, feel her!" Tonks placed Remus' hand over her belly and then chided her shy daughter. "Come on, pumpkin, kick for Dad."

"I don't feel anything. Are you sure?"

"Of course. I can practically hear her kicks."

"Hm, let me put my ear closer."

_kick_

"Ah! Ow, my eardrum. I felt it, though. I felt her! We have to go visit the Forbidden Forest."

"Remus, I think Wimples will be more impressed when we have a baby who can crawl."

"You think so? Right, we'll have to train Amelia to grab his tail."

"Remus! You know this rivalry between you and Wimples should be put to rest now that you're both fathers. The world is at peace, remember?"

"Hmph. We'll see about that." He tucked her head under his chin and closed his eyes. "You remember how the war ended?"

"I was impersonating Ginny Weasley, but I'd made the switch with her so quickly that no one knew. Harry came after Voldemort to get her back."

"And then Harry realized his scar was a Horcrux, created by Dumbledore when Lily was killed. He's the only one who could have done it, Tonks; Dumbledore had to have been at Godric's Hollow."

"So Harry carried a Horcrux all his life until he splinched it free. I've never thought of a practical use for apparation errors. Harry destroyed the scar, but barely had any energy left to defend himself. Then Snape showed up."

"And Harry didn't have to kill Voldemort because Snape beat him to it, although it cost Severus his life."

"Remus, Harry said the oddest thing when he stood over Snape's body. I remember him whispering something about farewell to the Half-blood Prince, but he said it almost reverently, not out of spite."

"I find it ironic that Severus finally got the recognition he desired but for the wrong reasons. He will only be known as a murderer."

"Severus Snape killed the two most powerful wizards of his age, Remus."

"I've wondered whether Dumbledore was a mercy killing. Harry just couldn't reveal the details about the potion Albus drank until after the war. And I don't think Severus killed Voldemort in a power struggle over the Death Eaters. I think he did it to protect Harry Potter."

"You've always been ready to believe the best in people, Remus, but in this case, I hope you're right. Snape made a lot of poor choices in his life. It would be nice to think he finally made a good choice when it ended."

Remus murmured his agreement and embraced his wife. They could sleep in peace and look forward to the future.

_The End_

**Author Note:**

Minor edits.

The whole chapter covers the 24 hours around Dumbledore's death. I wanted to provide a reason for Tonks being the only Auror present at the battle at Hogwarts, so made up the story about the others being pulled away due to bureaucracy. With Lupin's assignment to the werewolves, I thought it reasonable that he have some inkling of things afoot with Greyback.

Of course, since I had Lupin help save Arthur and Tonks, I felt it would be out of character to avoid helping Bill, even with the bad experience at equinox with his ancestral spirits, so I added that aspect.

While I avoid duplicating dialogue and scenes from the book, I really felt I had no choice in this case, although I wrote in Lupin's perspective. I left open any claim on Death Eaters captured as there is some debate on this and only focused on the one killed.

It was difficult to write the aftermath of Dumbledore's death, but in such cases, there are people who have to put aside their grief as they take care of details surrounding the death. The responses of the Order members were clear images in my mind, as was the little scene where Tonks is dictating to the quill while feeling as if she's talking to Sirius behind the Veil.

I promised you'd see Wimples one last time and as you can see, he and Lupin still maintain a lifelong rivalry. Although Wimples beat Lupin to the punch on first offspring, Lupin and Tonks will have not only a daughter, but twin boys.

I also had to have some fun with Lupin encountering the Wayward Werewolf hit squad, so that was purely for amusement. Didn't it just want to make you give him a hug? But I loved the image of Tonks' hair color changing as his hand touches her hair.

The epilogue provides my predictions for Book 7 and I'm sure most are completely wrong. I will not write any more stories for Lupin and Tonks, so that's the last word I'll have to say on it. I'll leave all stories up at least until Movie 7 is released, although I'm sure the books and movies will make my characterizations of Lupin and Tonks become dated.

Thank you, all readers, and a special thanks to those who have left comments on the stories. It has been very heartwarming to read all the positive comments on these tales. The best reward for sharing the stories is knowing that others are left smiling. Thanks again and take care.


End file.
